Dettes envers un Empereur
by Kitsune-Chin
Summary: Aria est devenue malgré elle la nouvelle Impératrice. Elle rencontrera Barbe Blanche lui permettant de revoir son neveu, Ace. Et son fils Luffy un peu plus tard. Elle rencontrera par la suite Shanks... Celui qu'elle voulait éviter mais après un léger problème par le passé, elle sera obligée de lui accorder plus d'attention qu'elle ne le voulait... M pour lemon
1. Prologue

Prologue

Je suis Gol D. Aria. Rien que par ce nom vous comprenez que ma vie est loin d'être paisible. D'autant plus que quelques années plus tôt je suis devenue Impératrice sans le vouloir... Me prenant de nouveau le peu de liberté que je possédais.

* * *

 **Flash Back**

 **I ans plus Tôt**

Je resserre ma prise sur ma faux serrant les dents m'empêchant de pleurer.

Maintenant il me faut être forte.

Toujours sur le corps sans vie de l'ancienne Impératrice j'entend au loin les habitants de l'île m'acclamer. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas.

Mon second, Nevra, s'approche lentement vers moi mais ne monta pas sur le corps lui lançant un bref regard de dégoût. Nevra leva la tête vers moi et me fixa de ses yeux améthyste avant de me parler d'une voix sans émotion.

- **Qu'importe les choix que tu fera n'oublie jamais que je serais toujours à ton service, Capitaine.** Dit il en appuyant sur le dernier mot.

Je détourne le regard vers Big Mom réfléchissant le pour et le contre de la situation dans laquelle j'allais me- _nous_ mettre. Finalement je me retourne vers les civils qui s'arrêtèrent en voyant mon sombre regard.

- **Je prendrais toute les responsabilité qu'un Empereur se voit imposé et vous fait la promesse de protéger vous et les générations futurs!**

Des exclamations, des cris et des pleures de joies s'éleva. Je refoule la douleur montante dans mon cœur et remarque que mes commandants n'avaient pas bougé depuis la fin de mon cours discours.

- **La mer sera encore plus dangereuse mais je suppose que cela vous est égale?**

Des sourires se dessina sur leur visage. Avant qu'à leur tours ils ne s'exclament.

- **Fêtons ça!** S'écria une voix que je reconnus sans peine étant celle de Dially, commandante de la deuxième flotte.

- **OUAI!**

'' _Ils ne changerons jamais, c'est mieux comme ça._ ''Pensais-je, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Un banquet fut aussi tôt préparé et la fête put commencer. N'étant pas d'humeur festive je profite que tout le monde soit absorbé par le récit que racontais Louva, commandante de la cinquième flotte et la plus jeune avec à peine 17 ans, pour partir en douce vers la falaise que j'avais remarqué. Je m'assis sur l'herbe les pieds pendent dans le vide et entama ma bouteille de saké que j'avais discrètement dérobé des mains d'un civil. La solitude m'a toujours fais du bien. J'en profite donc pour faire un récapitulatif:

1-Je suis morte aux yeux de la marine mais même si je suis devenue Impératrice j'ai fais exprès de ne pas dévoiler mon nom lors de mon discours.

2-Une nouvelle prime va donc apparaître étant donné qu'ils ont supprimer la mienne il y a cela 14 ans... 14 ans déjà...

Je secoue la tête et reprend:

3-Il faut que je prenne immédiatement les îles qui appartenait à Big Mom sous ma protection et mettre des navires patrouillant régulièrement partout dans le monde.

Je fis un rapide calcule. J'ai sous mon commandement 24 commandants... 4 par mers... quel commandant s'occuperait de quel bout de mer...

Je soupire et me remet à boire les pieds toujours dans le vide.

- **Tu réfléchira à tout ça plus tard capitaine pour le moment fêtons notre victoire.**

Je souris doucement, Nevra est toujours celui que me comprenait le mieux peut être est-ce parce que nous sommes tout les deux pas humain. Même si il me drague ouvertement parfois, il à un respect et une loyauté envers moi sans égale entre nous il n'y a toujours eu que de l'amitié.

Même si il reste un homme à femme!

- **Tu as raison c'est pas tout les jours qu'ont deviens Empereur** , dis-je d'un ton las avant de boire une gorgée de saké.

- **Je sens que beaucoup de chose vont changé.** Dit-il perdant son sourire fixant la lune qui se reflétait sur la mer calme lui donnant un reflet argenté magnifique.

- **Je le pense aussi...** Répondis-je en regardant à mon tour la lune.

 **Fin Flash Back**

* * *

Et voilà le prologue! Shanks va apparaître ne vous inquiétez pas! Peut être dans le chapitre 2 je ne sais pas encore, ce n'est que le début. Rappelle rating M!

A dans deux semaines ou moins!


	2. Chapitre 1: Un mauvais pressentiment

**Bonjour! Voilà le premier chapitre! merci pour les premiers review, maintenant je vous laisse avec le chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plait.**

Disclaimer: Les personnages de One Piece ne m'appartienne pas mais à Eiichiro Oda! Seul Aria, les commandantes de deux à sept m'appartiennent le reste est des références à plusieurs anime, manga ou par d'autres personnes que j'aime bien.

Donc les commandants -mâles- sont tiré de manga/anime. exemple: Nevra de Eldarya qui est un jeux en ligne.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Un mauvais pressentiment**

Soupirant pour la énième fois depuis le début de la journée. Je fixe le soleil se coucher lentement, Chai à mes côtés. Chai est la sixième commandante, la plus âgée, à part Tomoe, treizième commandants et Archer, quatorzième commandant. La particularité des commandants après Diana, septième commandante, c'est qu'ils sont tous, sans aucune gêne, incroyablement beau y compris Nevra bien sûr!

En parlant de celui-ci, le vampire et encore en train de draguer une de mes subordonnée. Nous venons de partir avec la première et la sixième flotte aider Louva qui s'est retrouvé dans une situation délicate. Étant jeune et donc peu d'expérience, j'avais directement ordonné qu'on aille l'aider. Louva m'a seulement dit qu'elle s'était accrochée, enfin plus tôt des pirates sous son commandement avec un équipage qui avait manqué de respect à une femme qui plus est enceinte et qu'un équipage connu était venus et avais fait prisonniers de toute la flotte sauf elle mais je n'avais eu pas le temps de lui poser plus de questions que des bombardements s'était fait entendre derrière elle me rendant inquiète. Elle s'était par la suite excusée d'avoir transgressé la règle numéro une: Ne jamais attaquer ou manquer de respect envers un autre équipage s'ils n'ont pas attaqué en premier ou eu un comportement inapproprié sur _notre_ territoire. Dans ces cas-là ils doivent appeler sois Nevra ou moi avant d'avoir eu l'autorisation de riposter.

Je ne sais, au final, pas grand-chose de la situation, nous essayons de joindre Louva toute les heures en vain. Leur mission devait se passer sur Obstinacy Island* qui n'est pas sous notre responsabilité mais celle d'un autre Empereur que je n'aimerai pas trop rencontrer malgré qu'il est était un proche de mon frère ainsi que mon fils biologique. Juste une mission basique: Prendre un colis et revenir. Rien de plus simple !

* * *

Demain nous serons arrivé j'en profite donc de m'enfermer dans mon bureau et d'étudier le cas d'un potentiel nouvel Empereur : Barbe Noir ou Marshal D Teach. Cet enfoiré a vendu mon neveu à la marine et a mis mon fils en danger. Rien que pour cela je devrais me déplacer pour aller le tuer mais pour alourdir encore plus sa peine, il a attaqué et tué 3 de mes hommes, choses inacceptable ! Pour l'instant avec tous mes commandants nous réfléchissons à un moyen de le détruire au plus vite avant que les média ne pensent que nous sommes faibles et impuissants devant un être ignoble comme lui. Un faible qui porte du sang de mes congénères… je me lève de mon bureau et regarde par le hublot la mer endormie.

Me rappeler de mes congénères me rappelle à quel point je me sens au fond seule… Je suis une des dernière Démone et Ange en ce monde, que l'êtres humains a envahi et a fait disparaitre presque la totalité de mon espèce. Ma mère était une ange belle et aimante mais un jour elle avait trompé mon père, un démon et est tombée enceinte de l'humain avec qui elle avait couché donnant naissance à mon petit frère qui se vit priver des pouvoirs naturels que chaque démons ou anges ont à la naissance. Quand mon père apprit la tromperie, il tua ma mère et empoisonna mon frère. Par je ne sais quel moyen ce dernier s'en était sorti. Je n'ai appris son existence que quand ils ont déclaré son exécution, ce jour-là j'avais acheté le journal comme chaque jour et avais été surprise de voir quelqu'un d'autre porter mon nom. Mais se fut surtout le déclic, j'avais compris pourquoi mon père avait tué ma mère, pourquoi il s'était directement remarié et pourquoi il avait mis enceinte une autre ! A ce moment-là j'avais été prise par deux sentiments : La tristesse de perdre un membre de ma famille et la colère de ne pas l'avoir connu avant.

Je détache mon regard de l'horizon et décide de rejoindre les autres avant qu'ils ne s'inquiètent. Après un copieux repas je repars dans mon bureau relis une dernière fois les déplacements de Barbe Noir et me coucha, rêvant de mon doux passé.

Le lendemain alors que le soleil n'était même pas encore levé, je sors vers le pont et observe vers l'horizon où bientôt on devrait voir l'île. Nevra vint me rejoindre avec deux cafés en main, il m'en tend un avant qu'on ne se mette à parler de tout et de rien. Jusqu'à qu'un oiseau ne nous apporte le journal, je cherche dans ma poche et lui tend l'argent et déplie le journal. Tout s'arrêta d'un coup, je me fige.

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Aria ?** S'enquit Nevra.

 **-Tiens lis** , lui répondis-je essayant tant bien que mal de cacher mes émotions.

Le titre qui fait la une n'est autre que :'' **Barbe Noir déclare la guerre au quatre Empereurs !** ''

 **-Il est malade ! La guerre à Marine Ford ne lui a pas suffi ?!**

 **-A croire que non…**

Mon sang bouillonne en moi mais il faut que je reste calme. Je vois Nevra me fixer essayant de comprendre se que je ressens et change de sujet :

 **-C'est quand la prochaine lune rouge, au fait ?**

 **-Dans 1-2 semaines je crois… Il faut que je demande à Doc**. Répondis-je plus calme.

Lunes rouge est un nom code pour dire que tous les 1 mois Nevra et moi pouvons boire du sang. Nevra, un vampire, une espèce assez rare, une centaine la plupart des nobles, peut boire n'importe quel sang de préférence sang humain. Quant à moi je suis obligé de boire du sang pour satisfaire mon sang démoniaque, le sang humain est plus conseillé car le sang animal ne me rassasie pas totalement me rendant parfois irritable. Nous préférons ne pas parler de ce genre de sujet avec des humains à côté à part Doc… Après tout on se demande parfois si il est vraiment humain…*

Je sens une légère pression à ma jambe droite et découvre Riko accroché à moi me regardant de ces yeux bleu turquoise. Nous l'avions recueilli un soir alors qu'il n'avait que deux mois, seul, la nuit. Par chance j'ai su instinctivement quoi faire pour s'occuper du bébé, comme quoi avoir eu un enfant est utile. Il a maintenant 13 mois et sait à peine marcher. Mais Riko à une particularité… C'est un D. Je l'ai directement su, son sang, son aura est diffèrent des autres humains, elle est plus forte. Je le prend dans mes bras et prend le biberons que me tend Chai pour le nourrir et le rend à ma commandante dès qu'il s'endort dans mes bras pour parler de la nouvelle que mon premier commandant et moi-même avons appris un peu plus tard. Un son nous coupa dans notre conversation, mon den den mushi personnel, je lance un regard à Nevra et Chai puis décroche :

 **-Moshi Moshi ? Ici Aria.**

 **-Tante Aria !** Me répondit une voix que je reconnaîtrai entre mille.

 **-Bonjour Ace qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as lu le journal ?**

 **-Oui je l'ai lu.**

 **-Pè- Barbe Blanche l'a lu aussi et a rigolé, décidément je comprends de moins en moins cet équipage !**

 **-Équipage que tu as rejoint dit en passant**. Répondis-je du tac-au-tac.

 **-Mouai… Que va tu-faire maintenant que tu es en guerre ?**

 **-Je vais lui répondre courtoisement, ne t'inquiète pas Ace.**

 **-Je ne m'inquiète pas ! Il faut que je te laisse Marco me cherche.**

 **-Ah… Et pourquoi** , dis-je soudainement malicieuse.

 **-Arrête je reçois tes ondes négatives de là** , rigola-t-il.

 **-Ace à qui tu parles ?** Dit une voix que je ne connais pas mais qui doit appartenir à ce Marco.

 **-A personne Marco** , lui répondit-il, **Je te laisse à plus, chère tante.**

 **-Bey.**

Alors comme ça mon neveu fréquente quelqu'un…

 **-Ton neveu à raison tu dégage des ondes pas nettes, capitaine.**

 **-Mais non c'est toi qui te fais des idées Nev**. Souris-je en me tournant vers lui.

 **-Bon ! Viens avec moi Nevra on va s'entrainer !** Déclarai-je après un cours silence.

 **-Oh non…**

 **-Pas de ''non'' qui tiens, tu viens.** Ordonnai-je en le prenant par le bras.

Deux heures plus tard Nevra tomba au sol exténué.

 **-Pause ! Une petite pause Aria !**

 **-Déjà ? Je te pensais plus endurant, je devrai peut être mettre Dially comme seconde…** le provoquai-je.

L'effet fut immédiat, il se leva et fonça vers moi. '' _Trop vite et irréfléchi_ '' Pensai-je mécontente.

Je pare son attaque avec ma faux et lui donne un violent coup de genoux dans le ventre, le faisant valser deux mètres plus loin.

 **-Nevra, tu ne peux pas être dépendant que de ton fruit du démon il faut que tu sache aussi te débrouiller sans ! Comment ferai-tu si tu étais menotté avec du granit marin ? Dorénavant je t'entrainerai tous les jours ! Compris ?** Le grondai-je.

 **-Oui…**

La tête basse il se relava et se mit en position pour continuer l'entrainement. Au fond de ses yeux brille la détermination, la détermination de protéger ses proches, sa famille.

Nous continuons jusqu'à que Chai vienne nous chercher pour le repas. Je fais signe à Nevra que l'entrainement est finit et partons manger.

Quelques heures plus tard dans l'après-midi nous amarrons, je donne vite fait les ordres et ordonnes à Chai de trouver Louva et de localiser les prisonniers pendant que d'autres partent en éclaireurs sur l'île. Je rentre dans mon bureau et remplis un nouveau dossier, celui de Nevra et écrit les progrès fait lors de son entrainement. Apres une demi-heure à écrire et écrire je décide de me reposer un peu dans ma cabine qui est relié à mon bureau.

Je me réveille doucement prend quelque affaires propre et me lave. Je rejoins le pont et vois la forêt qui m'appelle et pars finalement la rejoindre, prévenant Nevra de mon absence.

* * *

J'entre dans la forêt et me laisse berçais par les multitudes de bruits qui m'entoures et marche vers les tréfonds de la forêt voulant toujours être plus hors de portée du bruit, des gens… Juste être seule et réfléchir tranquillement loin du monde. Et des soucis, juste un moment. Je m'arrête au bord d'une rivière et me plonge ma main dans cette dernière ressentant l'eau glisser entre mes doigts. Je m'approche d'une rose blanche et me pique. Je regarde avec intérêt le sang couler le long de mon doigt avant que la plaie ne se referme aussitôt. ''Je ne suis pas humaine.'' Cette phrase qui tourne et retourne dans ma tête me rappelant ma différence. Si seulement tout était comme avant… Je secoue la tête, non le passé et derrière moi, je dois marcher vers le futur et profiter du présent !

Je me redresse et marche encore dans la forêt jusqu'à tomber sur une plage de sable fin, je regarde autour de moi et aperçoit une crique. Méfiante, je cache ma présence et passe ma tête pour regarder à l'intérieur discrètement. Je m'empêche de lâcher un cris de surprise et recule. Je cours vers le bateau et ordonne un retrait immédiat. Nevra vient en courant vers moi inquiet.

 **-Aria qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

 **-On est dans la merde, je sais qui a enlevé nos nakamas.**

 **-L'équipage de Barbe Blanche et… Shanks le Roux** , compléta Louva.

Louva et moi nous fixâmes avant de hocher la tête en même temps.

 **-Nevra, Chai, suivez-moi. Il nous faut un plan.**

* * *

 _* Obstinacy Island est une île tout droit sortie de mon imagination, obstinacy veut dire : entêtement, obstination, persévérance, etc…_

 _* Le Doc est une Référence à Kaneki Ken, Tokyo Ghoul._

 _* Riko est une référence à Ana-Aya, chapitre 18_ (fanfic '' **L'enfant du démon''** Marco x Oc).

 _* Archer: fate stay night_

* Tomoe: kamisama hajimemashita

 **Et voilà le premier chapitre ! Si il y a des fautes ou autres, j'en suis désolée, je ne peux pas toute les voir.**

 **Comme il était prévu Shanks n'apparait pas encore mais dans le prochain chapitre il apparait promis ! N'oubliez pas de laisser une review ça fait toujours plaisir. Ciao !**

 **Prochain chapitre : 27 mai 2017.**


	3. Chapter 2: Une histoire d'Alliance

**Bonjour! D'abord désolé du retard, j'espère que l'Os à put compenser mon retard mais bon maintenant les chapitres seront posté avec quelque hors-série de temps en temps. Bref voici la suite et vous allez peut-être (surement) me tuer. Bonne lecture!**

 **Réponse aux reviews:**

 **boadicee: Merci comme d'habitude pour tes reviews, après je me souviens t'avoir déjà répondue mais je te remercie encore une fois :)**

 **nikkouyoku:** **Voilà la suite ma chère. Et merci!**

 **liona29:** **Tada! Avec un peu de retard je te présente la suite, merci pour ta reviews!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Une histoire d'Alliance**

Le soleil à peine levé les membres de l'équipage s'affairait à la hâte, les commandantes de deux à sept les rejoignent le jour même pour mettre à exécution leur plan. La capitaine sortit de sa cabine et se mit à la barre dirigeant le grand navire plus loin des côte pour le faire immerger grâce à Sonia possesseuse du fruit du démon de l'eau, Nadia possesseuse du fruit du démon de la glace et Chai, possesseuse du fruit du démon de l'air. Grâce à une technique que les trois femmes avaient élaboré permettant de créer une bulle d'eau congelée et enfin Chai stabilise la pression de l'air à l'intérieur de la bulle sur l'extérieur. La capitaine sourit en voyant ses amies arriver sur leurs mini Umi no shushō ou ''chancelier des mers'' comme se prénommé le navire mère de l'équipage. Les commandantes montèrent à bord de l'Umi no Shusho et saluèrent leur capitaine.

 _''Le plan va pouvoir bientôt commencer.''_ Pensa la jeune femme.

Le bateau mère partit sous l'eau, pour ne pas se faire repérer, laissant ses commandants accomplir l'ordre de l'Impératrice.

Louva souffla lançant un regard à ses amis avant de descendre de son navire, étant une commandante elle avait son navire à elle, plus petit que celui d'Aria mais suffisant pour ses soixante-quinze hommes. Elle calcula rapidement, Aria avait sous son commandement vingt-quatre commandants. Vingt-quatre fois soixante-quinze plus les commandants des divisions eux même… mille huit cent vingt-quatre, mille huit cent vingt-cinq en comptant la capitaine. Plus que l'homme le plus fort du monde avec ses seize commandants. Elle entra dans la crique et signala sa présence avec un sifflement. Le second de Barbe Blanche l'invita à monter sur le navire et la jeunette se trouva devant les deux Empereurs sachant à l'avance comment ça aller se finir… Marco se positionna à la droite de son capitaine et lui demanda d'un ton tranchant :

 **-Où est ton capitaine?**

 **-Il n'est pas ici** , répond-elle, arrêtant ses tremblements pour faire honneur à ses nakamas malgré le fait qu'elle soit devant deux super-puissances.

 **-Et quand vient-il ?** Posa cette fois l'Empereur roux.

Elle inspira discrètement avant de dire la phrase qu'elle redoute le plus :

 **-Il ne viendra pas.**

 _Un ange passa._

 **-Comment ? Il laisserait une gamine faisant parti de son équipage en détresse ?**

Elle ne répondit pas, sachant qu'il n'y avait rien à répondre.

Elle vit Ace la fixer intensément, surement qu'elle lui rappeler quelqu'un, ce qui n'est pas faux mais il était très jeune la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus.

 **-Bien dans ce cas il ne sera pas triste de perdre un membre de son équipage** , prononça Shanks en se levant et s'approchant de la plus jeune.

Barbe Blanche quant à lui regardais la scène se dérouler comme si il penser qu'un miracle allait sauver Louva. Le roux dégaina son sabre prêt à l'abattre sur la petite quand un dragon majestueux propulsant l'Empereur se posa à côté de Louva et repris forme humaine laissant apparaître Nevra.

 **-Tu es le capitaine alors ? Le nouvel Empereur** , Déclara Barbe Blanche qui attendait ça depuis l'arrivait de Louva.

 **-Non** , répondit glacialement Nevra, **je suis son second, Nevra.**

 **-Possesseur du fruit du démon mythique du dragon élémentaire**. Rajouta Marco visiblement intéressé.

 **-Ouai.**

Sept navires sortirent brusquement de l'eau bloquant la sortie par crique.

 **-Et vous avez attaqué un des nôtres** , finit froidement Nevra.

 **-Nous n'allions pas la tuer, c'était pour vous faire sortir de votre trou**. Intervint Shanks qui s'était relevé et appuyé contre le bastingage.

 **-Les lettres s'à existe**. Tonna la voix de Nadia qui accompagnée des autres commandantes montèrent à bord du Moby Dick -sans autorisation- se plaçant chacune à une place précise. Á droite du brun : Dially, Sonia et Diana. Á sa gauche : Nadia, Louva et Chai.

 **-Qui êtes-vous ?** Se leva Barbe Blanche.

Les commandantes se mirent en garde et se lancèrent réciproquement un regard avant de commencer les présentations, certaines pas très enjouées :

 **-Diana, Septième commandante** , lança-t-elle sèchement.

 **-Chai, sixième** , Sourit-elle malicieusement.

 **-Louva, cinquième commandante** , répondit-elle timidement.

 **-Sonia, quatrième commandante** , sourit-elle calmement.

 **-Nadia, commandante de la troisième division** , souffla t'elle lasse mais gardant son regard dur.

 **-Dially, la deuxième** , finit elle en faisant un clin d'œil.

Nevra soupira voilà maintenant que la cavalerie est arrivée… M'enfin c'est le plan.

 **-Maintenant que nous sommes sortis de notre ''trou'' que nous voulez-vous ?** Finit par poser Nevra pressé d'en finir au plus vite le plan, absolument pas à l'aise d'autant plus que la capitaine n'est pas à ses côtés.

Marco se releva, lança un regard à son capitaine qui hocha la tête et s'approcha du second d'Aria.

- **Une alliance. Nous vous avons fait venir ici pour vous demander une alliance, contre Barbe Noir.**

 **-Envoyer une lettre aurait était trop dangereux pour une telle demande** , Renchérit le second cette fois de Shanks Le Roux.

Nullement surpris, déjà au courant de cette demande en avance les commandants de la récente Impératrice se lancèrent des regards compris. Nevra soupira avant de faire un pas en avant et de lancer un regard sérieux aux deux superpuissances.

 **-On accepte mais aucune trahison n'est tolérée sous peine d'une déclaration de guerre instantanée** , Claqua Nevra très sérieux, surprenant légèrement ses amies qui ne l'avait jamais vu aussi calme et autant de la peau dans son statut de second. Mais au vue de la situation et en face de ses géants de puissance, aucun faux pas n'est toléré.

 **-Cela ne se produira pas** , Assura Shanks.

 **-Bien** , Nevra reprit son habituel sourire dragueur, **on a de quoi fêter quelque chose ce soir !** Rit-t-il.

 **-Grave !** Approuva Dially sautant sautillant sur place choquant tout le monde sauf les habitués.

 **-Guarara, vous avez raison !** Rigola Barbe Blanche. **J'ai crus un moment que vous étiez des coincés comme ceux de la marine.**

 **-Absolument pas** , répondit Dially de plus en plus à l'aise posant son coude sur l'épaule de sa sœur Sonia.

Les commandants de la sœur de Roger se détendirent et des personnes les approcha, d'abord méfiant mais les approcha et leur posa tout un tas de questions même si ils gardaient secret tous ce qui concernait leur capitaine.

Pour l'instant le plan se passait bien.

Le soir tombé, tous fêtèrent l'arrivé d'un nouvel équipage dans l'alliance sur la plage autour d'un bon feu ou dans les bars. Tous se déroulais bien, enfin jusqu'à que Shanks voulut donner une claque dans le dos de Louva qui avait voulue boire un verre de saké et elle s'était étouffer. Sauf que la main du roux traversa le corps de l'adolescente provoquant des cris de terreur de ceux qui avait assisté à la scène.

Dially se leva et essaya de calmer l'assemblée, choquée de ce qu'ils venaient de voir.

 **-Euh... c'est normal** , Tanta Dially.

 **-En quoi c'est normal ?!** S'exclama Izou se relevant à son tour.

 **-Nous ne sommes pas vivant, nous sommes des âmes, nous ne pouvons pas être en contact avec des êtres vivants, mes sœurs et moi-même** , Justifia Nadia aidant comme elle pouvait Dially.

 **-Plus délicat, tu meurs** , se moqua Chai n'ayant pas bougé d'un poil amusée de la situation tout comme Diana.

 **-Bah aide-nous si c'est si facile** , s'énerva Dially.

Ace écarquilla les yeux se souvenant vaguement quelqu'un dire une phrase semblable mais ne put mettre le doigt sur qui. Décidément ces six filles ne lui étaient pas inconnues. Mais il ne put réfléchir plus profondément qu'il s'endormit dans son assiette.

 **-Bon en gros on est morte, on est sœur, possesseuse chacune de fruit du démon et le même soir on s'est fait zigouiller. Ar- Notre capitaine,** se rattrapa Diana qui faillit dévoiler le nom de son capitaine **, a pris nos âmes et avec du temps on a pu reprendre forme humaines mais avec quelques inconvénients. Voilà** , Résuma-t-elle se rasseyant en continuant de boire sa boisson alcoolisée.

Ils mirent tous quelques minutes à assimiler la nouvelle avant de reprendre leurs activités.

'' _Ils l'ont plutôt bien prit._ '' Si dit Nevra ayant assisté à la scène, un peu paniqué.

Nadia vint s'assoir à côté et entamer une conversation des plus basiques avec Marco et Shanks. Nevra nota que le courant passait très bien entre la troisième commandante et le second de Barbe Blanche.

Nevra finit sa bouteille de rhum et prévint tout le monde qu'il allait mettre au courant son capitaine de la situation. Ils acquiescèrent et reprirent leurs discutions. L'hybride entra dans la forêt à une vitesse surnaturelle croyant presque qu'il se téléporte. Il se posa au même endroit où Aria y était plus tôt sans le savoir. Il activa son fluide réceptif vérifia qu'il n'y a personne et l'appela.

 **-Moshi moshi, ici Aria** , Dit une voix lasse.

 **-Je vois que tu es très heureuse de m'entendre !**

 **-Nevra ! Tout le monde va bien ?**

Il rigola et rassura son amie.

 **-Oui ne t'inquiète pas, le plan se déroule bien aussi.**

 **-Ouf, un poids un moins. Je commençais à regretter de vous voir jeté dans la gueule du loup.**

 **-Haha ! Tout va bien, les filles ont même révélé leur secret !**

L'escargophone sourit tendrement aux noms de ses protégées.

 **-Comment se passe vos recherches ?** Questionna Nevra, se souvenant la raison de pourquoi leur capitaine les avaient laissé.

 **-Bien, Pour la petite nous l'avons localisée mais heureusement pour nous elle est très loin. Quant à l'autre chose, nous cherchons. Nous en aurons pour je pense deux-trois mois Nev** , Expliqua tristement Aria.

 **-Ont se débrouillera Aria, je te laisse, bon courage !**

 **-Bon courage à vous Nev** , Finit Aria avec regret de rester loin des personnes les plus proches qui lui reste.

 _Gatcha_

Nevra se releva de la pierre fixant le petit escargot dormir puis leva la tête vers le ciel étoilé pensant à Aria. Il souffla et rejoins les autres.

''Que le plan commence.'' Pensèrent les membres de l'équipage en voyant le second revenir.

* * *

 **Trois mois plus tard**

Cela fait trois mois que les équipages s'entraide et collabore même le jour où ils ont appris que malgré la trahison envers la marine, Teach s'était rallier à eux, ce jour-là Nevra avait été dévasté et surtout mort d'inquiétude pour sa capitaine, seule dans les mers alors qu'ils étaient en sécurité avec deux Empereurs.

Leur plan était accomplis, ils avaient la confiance des deux équipages et vivaient sans méfiance. En seulement trois mois. Faut dire qu'avec Dially et Ace qui s'entendait à merveille. Nadia et Marco qui s'étonnait à partager certaines choses. Quant à Nevra, il s'était vite lié une amitié avec l'Empereur roux qui –même avec l'ordre donné par Aria- avait glissé que son capitaine aimé beaucoup le saké au plus grand plaisir du rouquin. Mais les membres de l'équipage qui redoutaient Marco s'étaient plus tôt rendues comptent que le ''problème'' n'était autre que Ben Beckmann. Il avait failli voir claire dans leur jeu. Mais s'était sans comptais Chai et ses talent de persuasion, cette dernière avait d'ailleurs sympathisé avec le second de l'ancien mousse de Roger.

En ce moment même Diana parlait dans sa cabine, sur son navire, à Aria lui apportant des nouvelles du plan. Comme prédit leur capitaine était satisfaite du déroulement du plan et la mère biologique de Luffy leur apprit qu'ils se dirigeaient maintenant vers eux après les dernières recherches. Même si il y avait eu beaucoup de bataille, il n'y avait aucune perte à déplorer mais beaucoup de blessés. L'hybride lui ordonna de ne pas informer leur retour aux Empereurs et qu'ils en avaient pour deux semaines si le temps était clément. Avec peine la possesseuse du fruit du démon de la foudre raccrocha et rejoins ses sœurs qui avaient commençaient une partie de poker avec les commandants de Barbe Blanche. Elle leurs sourit et se rejoins à la partie pensant que leur capitaine était bientôt de retour.

Le soir même une énième fête fut préparé et les chants tous plus puériles les uns que les autres au bout de deux heures du matin se faisaient entendre. Diana attira ses sœurs et le second discrètement pour les informer du retour de leur capitaine prochainement et l'interdiction de soumettre cette information à qui que ce soit. Chacun, chaque jour ils surveillaient qu'Ace ne vende pas la mèche après que ce dernier se souvint d'eux*, il était très impatient de pouvoir prendre sa tante dans ses bras après tant d'années de séparation.

Avec le temps tout le monde s'étaient plus ou moins fait au faite que les commandantes étaient des âmes. Mortes d'une façon cruelle et non-naturelle à cause de personnes sans dignité.

Louva partit vers Haruta la jeune commandante et elle était devenue amie même si Chai la surveiller de temps en temps, Louva est jeune et un peu naïve il faut donc quelqu'un pour la surveiller.

* * *

Les deux semaines passèrent très vite et l'Impératrice donna l'autorisation de les informer de leur arrivé. Les commandants demanda alors à tout le monde de se réunir sur le pont du moustachu*. Et même si après le peu de temps qu'ils avaient passé avec eux, leur apprendre que leur capitaine, un Empereur, aller un peu les refroidir. Ils appréhender un rejet. Le plan de base était d'avoir leur confiance mais le plan était aussi de sympathiser de se faire des amis pour que pour la suite l'alliance se passe dans une ambiance détendue et relaxé.

Chai entra dans sa cabine et accrocha les nouveaux avis de recherche, Nevra sur la photo et de profil un sourire dragueur à faire craquer toute les filles de Grand Line. Quant à la chef, elle est de dos avec une cape noir, une main gantée dépasse de la cape. Á l'allure on pourrait croire que c'est un homme mais leur capitaine est malgré d'être une pirate une belle femme et épanouie. Elle sourit mais son sourire se fana en se souvenant du discours qu'il y aura bientôt.

Une heure plus tard sur le pont de l'homme le plus fort du monde, les commandants de la femme la plus forte du monde montèrent et attira tous les regards. Nevra même si un peu tendu, il inspira et lâcha.

 **-Notre capitaine, nous a informés qu'il est de retour** , Commença Nevra.

'' _Autant faire durer le suspense._ '' Décida le second.

 **-Mais c'est génial, on va pouvoir rencontrer un autre Empereur !** Dit un homme.

 **-J'ai hâte de savoir à quoi il ressemble !** Dit un autre.

 **-Le bateau mère doit être bien fabriqué** , continua un charpentier.

Les murmures continuèrent, les étonnant de plus en plus. Barbe Blanche du voir leur étonnement car il éclata de rire.

 **-Nous ne sommes pas idiots, même si votre compagnies est agréable nous n'oublions pas que vous êtes des membres de l'équipage de cet Empereur.**

'' _Qui vous dit que ce n'est pas une femme ?!_ '' Pensèrent les âmes sœurs* envoyant des ondes négatives qui surpris les hommes sauf Nevra qui éclata de rire.

'' _Maintenant c'est à toi de faire ton entrée, capitaine._ '' Sourit Nevra en se retournant vers la mer.

* * *

 **Voilà! Alors oui je sais! Non seulement Aria ne rencontre pas Shanks, on a pas de PDV sur elle, elle n'apparaît presque pas, ni rien. Mais au moins vous êtes sûr que dans le prochain chapitre il y aura _LA_ rencontre entre les trois Empereurs.**

 **Bref si jamais vous comprenez pas quoi que ce soit dite le moi car je rajoute beaucoup de chose, surtout sur le sujet des mystérieuses commandantes.**

 ***** _se souvient d'eux :_ **On parle d'Ace là! Il lui faut du temps pour comprendre! x)**

 ***** _le moustachu:_ **Comme Dially aime si bien l'appeler!**

 ***** _âmes_ _sœurs:_ **Oui bon un peu d'humour ça fait du bien! A part quand on est pas rigolo...**

 **Prochaine chapitre: 18 juin.**

 **Titre: Une entrée fracassante.**

 **Merci d'avoir lu, à plus tard,**

 **T.**


	4. Chapter 3: Retrouvailles

**Bonjour, je tiens à m'excuser de cette énorme attente mais ce chapitre était vraiment le pire et vous allez surement le voir... Je tiens à remercier toute les personnes qui me suivent encore et je laisse place aux chapitre étant donnée que le plus important est à la fin.**

 **Disclaimer** **: Rien n'est à moi à part Aria et les commandantes de deux à sept, je remercie** _Ana-Aya-31_ **de me prêter Riko!**

 **-Ps: J'ai changé le titre-**

* * *

 **4822 mots (un record)** **C** **e qui est aussi un record est les 127 vues! Merci :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Retrouvailles**

 **4 jours plus tôt & Point de vue Aria**

 **-Vous ne savez pas où il est ?** Demandai-je.

 **-Non capitaine…** Me répondirent mes nakamas confus.

 **-Vous avez cherché partout ? Continuez les recherches !** Continuai-je.

 **-Oui madame !**

Ils partirent en courant après mon ordre refermant la porte derrière eux. Le problème ? Riko est introuvable. Il avait pourtant mangé à midi et était à côté de moi quand j'avais parlé avec mes commandants. Je me demande bien où est allé ce petit bambin… Les personnes de mon espèce ne peuvent avoir aucun des fluides existants. Je ne peux donc pas utiliser le fluide sensitif. J'ai un jour trouvé dans un vieux bouquin, que je pouvais sentir l'aura de mes congénères et après maints et maints entrainements, je n'ai pas pu en trouver un seul.

Je souffle et retourne dans mon bureau pour m'occuper un peu l'esprit. Mais à peine une demi-heure plus tard j'entends quelqu'un toquer à la porte, je demande à entrer et vois Lindo.

Lindo est le vingtième commandants et un des très rares humains à pouvoir rivaliser avec un démon ou ange. D'ailleurs le jour où nous nous sommes rencontré, i ans, il m'avait attaqué et avait voulus me détruire. Manque de peau je suis hybride donc s'il m'attaquait avec des sorts contre les démons ça me faisait à moitié effet et pareil pour les sorts contre les anges mais son savoir et ses pouvoirs restent très intéressants. C'est pourquoi je l'ai pris sous mon aile –ou kidnappé- et d'après des personnes, il vivait dans une église donc je ne pense que son ancienne vie lui manque.

 **-Lindo, comment vas-tu ?** Lui demandai-je.

 **-Bien malgré que je redoute la rencontre avec ta-**

 **-Ce n'est pas un danger** , me braquai-je légèrement à l'appellation qu'il allait employer.

Il fit une moue désolée et nous discutâmes du plan pendant quelques minutes avant qu'un de mes nakamas n'entre en panique.

 **-Nous- Nous sommes attaqués !** S'exclame-t-il tout tremblant.

Lindo se tourna vers moi attendant une réponse mais je haussai les épaules en guise de réponse.

 **-Il faut bien un jour qu'ils voient à qui ils ont à faire…** soupirai-je.

 **-Tu va prendre part au combat ?** S'étonna Lindo.

Je lui souris et lui expliqua.

 **-Jusqu'à maintenant la marine restait loin de nous, méfiant de savoir à qui ils avaient à faire et je n'avais donc pas besoin de dévoiler mon visage ni aucune information à mon sujet. Mais maintenant c'est différent Lindo. Nous entrons dans la partie la plus dangereuse. Nous sommes alliés à deux Empereurs et j'ai bien ordonné à ce que les personnes envoyait pour sympathiser avec eux ne dévoile aucune information sur moi donc aussi le fait que je sois une femme et non-humaine. Quand nous les rencontrerons ils le découvriront donc autant que le monde entier soit au courant.**

 **-Tu m'as dit qu'avant tu ne deviennes Impératrice tu avais un avis de recherche…** Réfléchit mon commandant.

Je souris mystérieusement et lui répondit.

 **-Nous en discuterons plus tard pour l'heure nous sommes attaqué, l'aurais-tu oublié ?**

 **-Bien sûr que non !**

Nous partîmes donc vers le pont et silencieusement nous observâmes de loin le champ de bataille. Je souris à Lindo qui sauta et tua des marines, je descendis et faucha trois d'un coup d'un mouvement circulaire de ma faux. Les autres adversaires reculèrent en voyant une personne inconnue avec une faux faisant presque le double de sa taille, malheureusement pour eux je ne leurs laissèrent pas le temps de me dévisager que je coupe la tête de quelques-uns. A ce carnage sanglant les plus peureux fuirent me faisant légèrement sourire et relève le regard croisant celui stupéfait du Contre-Amiral. Il me fixa apeuré avant d'hurler un retrait et de sortir un Den den mushi surement pour alerter ses supérieurs. Ils partirent presque immédiatement, sous les bougonnements de mes hommes qui n'avaient pas pu s'amuser.

 **-Vous aurez le temps de vous amuser plus tard. Pour l'heure il vous faut vous entraînez encore plus quand nous serons face aux autres Empereurs.**

Ils partirent tous dans leurs coins après quelques hochements de tête et des grognements rien qu'à l'idée de devoir s'entrainer encore plus.

Je retourne dans mon bureau pour remettre de l'ordre sur mon bureau et replonge dans mes pensées. Au regard du Vice-Amiral, je ne donne pas une semaine avant qu'ils ne retrouvent mon identité, mon ancien avis de recherche et ainsi ma photo.

Mon escargophone sonna et à mon étonnement se fut Nevra à l'appareil.

 **-Moshi moshi ?** Dis-je en m'asseyant à mon bureau, un papier et stylo en main, prête à écrire en grande ligne son rapport de la journée.

 **-Ah chef ! Ne t'inquiète pas c'est juste pour prévenir qu'il y a un léger changement dans le plan.**

Je regarde sceptiquement le petit animal invitant mon second à poursuivre.

 **-Au lieu de nous rejoindre au coordonnés que je t'ai donné, on se rejoint sur l'île Kazuko. Si je me souviens bien nous avons un Eternal Pose de cette île, non ?**

Je lâche mon stylo et fouille un instant dans mon placard où est rangé tous les Eternal pose et sors l'objet en question.

 **-Oui on l'a. Je vais de suite donner les directives. C'est tout Nevra ?**

 **-On en est vos recherches ?**

 **-Tu as l'air très soucieux vis-à-vis cette histoire,** remarquai-je sans méfiance dans ma voix

 **-Pour la première, pas vraiment je sais que vous la mettrais hors danger en un rien de temps.**

 **-Ne parle pas trop vite, Nev, les nouveaux nés peuvent être très forts, surtout que notre famille est assez célèbre pour notre puissance.**

 **-Elle l'est, tes parents ont mis au monde un hybride comme toi, demi-ange et demi-démon. Quant à la deuxième raison… C'est plus préoccupant et dangereux…**

Je soupire à cette vérité, trop… vrais.

 **-Nous n'avons trouvé grand-chose malheureusement, je te tiens au courant, au revoir Nev.**

 **-Au revoir Aria.**

 _Gatcha_

Plus le temps passe plus j'appréhende le moment de l'affront avec elle. Mais pour le moment cette alliance et détruire Teach est plus important. Je sors de mon bureau et pars vers la salle d'entrainement bondée.

Trois heures d'entrainement après je prends une courte douche avant de sortir dans le couloir pour intercepter un membre de mon équipage lui demandant s'ils avaient des nouvelles de Riko. Mais toujours aucunes nouvelles du petit. Je remercie la personne et me renferme dans ma cabine m'appuyant contre la porte fermée.

 **-Si ça continue je vais devoir employer les grands moyens…** Soupirai-je.

Je consulte mon bureau voyant un nouveau dossier sur celui-ci et remarque que ce n'est que le rapport de Nevra. Rien d'important à part qu'ils ont accosté et la durée qu'ils ont mis de tel point à tel point. Je sors une carte, mesure du point que mon second m'a donné à l'île en comptant qu'ils ont mis une demi-journée. Je fais un rapide calcul et somme avec soulagement que nous en avons pour à peu près trois jours de navigation.

Enfin une bonne nouvelle mais la disparition de Riko m'inquiète de plus en plus. Surtout qu'il est vingt-deux heures passée et je n'ai pas encore mangé. Je décide de finir vite ce dossier et prends le plateau que le cuisinier m'a laissé pour retourner illico dans mon bureau.

Le lendemain me réveillant doucement je sens quelque chose contre ma poitrine respirer. Je décide d'ouvrir les yeux et vois avec tendresse le petit bambin coller à moi dormir profondément.

'' _Mais où il était bon sang ?!_ '' Me demandai-je intérieurement.

Je soupire et caresse ces cheveux tel le ferais une mère, ce que je suis pour lui dans le fond. Cette pensée me fit sourire pensant à mon propre fils qui doit être aux soins de Rayleigh en ce moment. Finalement je me lève sans réveiller Riko, m'habille et pars vers le réfectoire saluant les personnes debout.

A ma surprise Lindo est déjà présent étant d'habitude un des derniers levés. Il releva la tête de son bouquin et me salue d'un mouvement de mains risquant de faire tomber le café dans la tasse qu'il tient dans cette dernière.

 **-Bonjour capitaine !** Me salue-t-il courtoisement.

 **-Bonjour Lindo, déjà levé ?**

 **-Oui, aujourd'hui après vos ordres je mets les bouchés double à la recherche d'un moyen efficace de refaire partir le cœur de quelqu'un à partir de chocs électriques.**

Je le regarde étonner, me demandant sincèrement s'il est possible de faire ça. M'enfin, de toute manière tous ce qui est médicale… Vaut mieux pas compter sur moi pour soigner quelqu'un je risquerais de le tuer en inversant l'alcool* et sirop contre les mal de gorges.

 **-Mais bon pour cela il faudrait que j'en parle avec quelqu'un de haute expérience.**

Je ne sais pas si c'est un message pour dire que je ne suis décidément nulle en médecine mais je lui réponds par un haussement d'épaules pour ensuite me servir du café.

 **-Je suis d'ailleurs allé voir le navigateur, il m'a dit que nous serions arrivés demain ou après-demain pas plus** , Continu-t-il.

 **-Plus vite nous serons arrivé plus vite nous détruirons Teach. Au fait j'ai retrouvé Riko.**

 **-Vraiment ? Et il était où ?**

 **-Je ne sais pas, quand je me suis levée il était avec moi** , lui répondis-je en me plongeant dans mes pensées cherchant où ce petit être se serait caché.

En sortant de mes pensées je ne vis plus Lindo en face de moi. Je souffle, bois les dernières gorgées du café et pars discuter avec mon navigateur en tenant la barre jusqu'à que Riko nous coupe déclarant par des gestes qu'il avait faim. Je souris et salue mon navigateur emmenant le petit dans la cuisine où je le posai sur le plan de travail pendant que je cherche le biberon. Après cinq minutes de recherche ne le trouvant pas je commence à pester jusqu'à que l'objet concerné n'apparaisse devant moi.

 **-C'est ça que vous cherchiez capitaine ?**

Je lève le regard et tombe sur un gars de la vingtième flotte me sourire. Je me frotte la nuque, génée, le remerciant. Je me tourne vers Riko et lui montre l'objet de malheur, en voyant le biberon il se met à rire. Je me tourne vers le placard prenant la poudre et l'eau mais alors que je m'étais l'eau je fus prise d'une douleur lancinante me mettant à terre, je sers les dents attendant que ça parte et me relève épuisée. Je n'entendis que maintenant que Riko s'était mis à pleurer et Lindo à côté de moi me tenant par les épaules. Je lui dis que je vais bien et berce le petit. Mon commandant finit la préparation du repas de Riko et me le tend. Voyant qu'il attend des explications j'encre mon regard d'or dans les siens bleus.

 **-Ce n'ai rien nous arrivons et comme tu le sais, le pacte avec le diable que j'ai signé, les filles n'ont plus leurs pouvoirs si je m'éloigne loin d'elles.**

Il écarquilla les yeux à cet aveu.

 **-Depuis que nous sommes partis les commandantes n'avaient par leurs pouvoirs, elles n'avaient aucun moyen de se défendre ?!**

 **-Elles savent manier une arme et ne peuvent mourir puisque qu'elles sont déjà mortes !** Concluais-je la discutions prenant Riko et m'enferma dans ma cabine.

 **Plus loin & Point de vue Auteur**

 **-Nadia…**

 **-Quoi encore ?** Répondit sèchement la concernée.

 **-J'ai froid…**

 **-Je m'en fiche !** Grogna la commandante.

 **-Bah non, si je meure tu ressentiras un vide dans ton cœur ma chère sœur jumelle…** Sourit malicieusement ''l'ancienne'' possesseuse du fruit du feu.

Nadia soupira et s'assit comme les autres autour du feu. La nuit était tombée et il est vrai que la soirée s'annonçait fraîche. Les commandantes étaient autour d'un feu et parlait gaiement.

 **-Chai-nee-san tu te souviens quand Dially était tombée dans l'eau alors qu'on n'avait même pas amarré ?** Gloussa Louva à Chai assise à sa gauche.

 **-Eh !** Rouspéta la concernée à droite de Louva.

 **-Elle n'a pas faux tu étais tellement pressée de quitter cette île, je cite, ''de malheur'' que tu as oublié que Sonia et moi n'avions pas fini d'utiliser notre technique** , continua Nadia à sa droite.

 **-C'est vrai qu'essayer de faire de la tyrolienne dans le bateau n'était pas très judicieux Dially-nee-san** , souffla doucement Sonia à côté de la troisième commandante.

 **-Elle pensée pouvoir voler sans ses pouvoirs** , ricana Diana à côté de l'aînée.

 **-Sans ses pouvoirs ?** S'incrusta le Roux en s'essayant en face des sœurs.

L'ambiance tomba soudainement, devenant très tendue. Elles déglutirent silencieusement, _comment expliquer que depuis le début tout était planifié ?_ A qui plus est, un Empereur.

Elles se mirent tout d'un coup à briller d'une lumière blanche et en l'espace d'une seconde tout redevint normal. Les personnes plus ou moins sobres s'étaient retournés pour voir ce qu'ils se passer et quelle ne fut pas leur surprise en voyant Dially se relever et brandir son poing en feu.

 **-YATA ! Nos pouvoirs sont revenus !** S'exclama-t-elle heureuse comme jamais sous le regard blasé de ses soeurs.

Les membres de l'équipage d'Aria sourirent à la fois soulagés et heureux. Leur capitaine sera bientôt de retour.

Dially regarda le ciel et regarda une étoile en particulier en souriant de plus belle.

Plus tard dans la soirée tout le monde dormait, sois sur le sable tiède ou alors comme Shanks, à l'arrière de son navire pensant à une mystérieuse femme qu'il avait rencontré quelques années plutôt.

 **Près des côtes & Point de vue Aria**

Si il n'y avait pas autant de monde sur le pont je sauterais presque de joie en voyant l'île s'approcher. Mais pour l'instant je suis les instructions de mon navigateur, moi à la barre et lui dans ces cartes. Pas besoin de vérifier que ce qu'il dit est vrai de toute manière je ne le serais pas puisque je ne connais que le strict minimum question navigation et j'avoue avoir un sens de l'orientation qui laisse à désirer…

Je laisse la fin de notre trajectoire entre les mains du navigateur et pars dans ma cabine m'habiller de ma tenue habituelle.* Je mange avec mes nakamas dans la joie et la bonne humeur et aida les cuisiniers à débarrasser les plats.

Je file en douce vers mon bureau rangeant les derniers papiers sur mon bureau, recule vérifiant la propreté de mon bureau et rejoins la majorité des personnes au pont. Mon navigateur me souris et je tins fermement la barre. Lindo vint s'asseoir me parlant de sa future expériences pour faire ressusciter des gens grâce à de l'électricité. Je ne l'écoute que d'une oreille m'empêchant de lui crier que je ne comprends absolument rien à ce qu'il me dit.

Une demi-heure plus tard je descends – _enfin_ \- sur l'île laissant qu'un groupe sur le navire et donna quartier libre aux autres leur donnant l'ordre de n'attaquer personne sans m'avoir consulté.

C'est donc avec Lindo et un groupe qu'on restaura les vivres puis une fois finit le soleil qui n'allait pas tarder à tomber, avec le même groupe, nous nous dirigeons vers la deuxième partie de l'île qui est coupée par une forêt. Avec une carte en main nous zigzaguons entre les différents obstacles de cette forêt que ressemble presque à une jungle. Je manque de tomber encore une fois et nous finissons sur une plage… vide. Je fronce les sourcils et ordonne à Lindo d'appeler Nevra.

 **Quelque part & Point de vue Auteur**

Les personnes étaient pour la deuxième nuit autour de plusieurs feux allumés sur la plage. L'alcool coulant à flot mais les personnes présentes buvaient très peu donc personne de saoule attendant l'avenue de plusieurs personnes avec impatience. Même Barbe Blanche était sorti et parlait avec Le Roux en compagnie des commandants des équipages. Soudain l'escargophone de Nevra sonna coupant la discussion, Le second haussa les épaules et décrocha.

 **-Allô ?**

 **-Yo Nevra !**

 **-Tiens salut Lindo comme tu vas depuis presque un an ?** Demanda Nevra.

 **-Bof rien vous êtes où ?**

 **-Bah sur l'Ouest de l'île comme prévue** , répondit l'homme aux cheveux de couleur jais.

 **-Mais on y est mais on ne vous voit pas.**

Nevra fronça les sourcils et lança un regard à l'assemblé.

 **-Attend reste en appelle Nevra je reviens.**

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et ils entendirent des bruits de pas s'éloigner.

 **Plus loin**

Lindo se dirigea vers sa capitaine qui pestait encore contre la carte ce qui fit sourire le rouquin. Mais il perdit vite son sourire en voyant un léger détail.

 **-Chef…**

Elle se retourna vers lui

 **-Hum ?**

 **-Vous… tenez la carte à l'envers** , Dit-il en explosant soudainement de rire.

 **-Hein ?** Elle regarda la carte et vit les lettres, effectivement, à l'envers. **Oups…**

 **-Bon au moins on sait où aller** , finit-il par dire après le fou rire passé. J **e prévenir Nevra que nous sommes en route et chef** , elle leva son regard vers lui, **donnait cette carte à quelqu'un de plus compétant.**

 **-QU-** , Commença-t-elle mais fut coupé par le rire du jeune commandant.

 **De retour vers le vampire...**

 **-C'est bon on a trouvé le problème à toute suite commandant.**

 _Gatcha_

 **-Je me demande pourquoi il rigolait…** Questionna Diana.

 **-Génial, ils arrivent bientôt !** s'exclama Dially ballaient la question de l'autre commandante lui mettant un vent magistrale.

Shanks s'amusa à se moquer de la blonde foncé qui gardait le peu de sang-froid qu'elle possédée pour ne pas se jeter à la gorge du roux, qui commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs, sous les regards de ses sœurs qui s'amuser à parier avec les autres pirates combien de temps la commandantes allai tenir. Sonia fut gagnante, la jeune femme aux yeux vert se mit à répondre à l'Empereur avec férocité jusqu'à que sa jumelle gagnante ne la tire loin de ce dernier avant que la blondine ne pense à l'électrocuté.

L'Empereur géant amusé de la scène questionna la commandante de la troisième division.

 **-Dis-moi jeune fille vous êtes toute sœur mais vous avez pourtant l'air d'avoir presque toute le même âge.**

 **-C'est normal** , répondis calmement la blonde platine aux yeux marron claire, déjà nous n'avons pas la même mère et puis notre père a eu en tout quatre femmes.

 **-Quatre femmes ?!** S'exclame Satch des idées visiblement pas catholiques en tête.

 **-Oui et même si ont à chacune des mères différentes on est quand même des sœurs. Chai est la première, se mit à énumérer la femme. Dially et moi sommes jumelles.**

 **-Vraiment ?!** Fut surpris les pirates.

 **-Oui même si on ne ressemble absolument pas à part les yeux** , souffla-t-elle. **Bref, Sonia et Diana sont elles aussi jumelles.**

 **-Encore elles ont les yeux de la même couleur vert donc on voit le lien parenté** , déclara Chai en tressant les cheveux vert de la cadette.

 **-Et enfin Louva la dernière** , finit-elle en encrant ses yeux marrons dans ceux bleu de sa sœur.

 **-ça fait un sacré mélange dis donc !** Rit Satch.

 **-Ouai ont peut dire ça…**

La soirée maintenant avancée continua dans une ambiance chaleureuse après cette discussion familiale. Dially et Nadia se lancèrent dans un débat qui avait ni queue ni tête. Chai protégeait du regard sa petite sœur sans que la plus âgée sache qu'elle-même était observée par Ben Beckman.

Shanks riait aux éclats aux anecdotes d'Ace qui s'endormit soudainement le faisant presque hurler de rire accompagné par les pirates autour.

 **-On s'amuse bien à ce qu'on voit** , dit soudainement une voix féminine.

Les membres de l'équipage d'Aria se retournèrent d'un seul mouvement en voyant cette dernière passer les derniers arbres de la forêt. La capitaine ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle avait stoppé les mouvements de chaque personne sur la plage et que les autres personnes qui l'accompagnait était déjà assoient entrain de manger.

 **-J'en pouvais plus de cette fichue forêt** , marmonna-t-elle en s'étirant.

Cette phrase sortie des gongs l'équipage qui hurlèrent d'une seule voix.

 **-Capitaine !**

Elle leurs sourit tout aussi heureuse de les revoir après tant de mois loin d'eux.

 **-Tadaima.***

Louva courra vers la femme les yeux embués de larmes.

 **-Capitaine.**

D'un geste maternel la concernée passa une main dans les cheveux vert de la plus jeune qui se jeta finalement dans les bras d'Aria tout en continuant de lui caresser tendrement les cheveux. Louva s'éloigna retournant dans les bras protecteurs de sa grande sœur pour laisser se présenter sa capitaine.

Cette dernière monta sur un rondin de bois pour être en hauteur à cause de sa petite taille d'un mètre soixante-cinq, toussota puis fixa les pirates alliés s'attardant sur une veille connaissance.

 **-Bonsoir, je suis Aria. Capitaine de l'équipage Kaishi, enchantée.**

Shanks fut le premier à lui répondre même si il est le plus surpris.

 **-Ça fait longtemps Aria !**

 **-Shanks ! Ravie de voir que tu es toujours vivant.**

 **-Et raté de te revoir ? Jamais !** Répond-il enjôleur.

 **-On en discutera plus tard veux-tu ? J'ai l'impression qu'on a perdu pas mal de monde** , sourit-elle en regardant la foule perdue.

Le roux ne la contredit pas et hocha simplement de la tête en l'invitant faire connaissance avec les autres autour du feu. D'ailleurs une fois installé Barbe Blanche ne perdit pas de temps à poser la question que tout le monde se pose.

 **-Alors vous deux vous vous connaissez, hein ?**

 **-C'est vrai que je ne me souviens pas avoir déjà rencontré Akagami avant capitaine** , enrichi Nevra plus que curieux.

 **-Une simple rencontre des plus banales.** Répondit vaguement la jeune femme aux cheveux bleu pâles presque blancs.

Soudain Ace se releva d'un coup mais au lieu de continuer à manger comme si de rien était, il se figea en reconnaissant sa tante, assise à sa gauche. Cette dernière en le sentant réveillé se tourna vers lui et en voyant son air ahuri elle lui lança un petit pique.

 **-C'est fou, tu tiens ta narcolepsie de ta mère !**

 **-Tan-tante Aria ?** Hésita le brun en voyant sa tante manger un bout de sa brochette.

 **-Hum ?**

Se fichant des regards sur eux, il ne tint pas plus longtemps et la prit dans ses bras, sans délicatesse. Elle sourit et lui rendit son étreinte chaleureuse et émouvante.

 **-Tu as bien grandi mon neveu** , finit par dire la femme en se séparant de lui à regret.

- **En même temps cela fait douze ans que l'on ne s'est pas vue** , grimaça Hiken.

 **-Comment voulait-tu que je vienne, avec Garp dans les pieds c'est impossible ! A chaque fois que je veux venir il est là.**

 **-Ma tante aurait peur d'un simple Vice-Amiral ?** Sourit malicieusement le beau brun.

 **-On parle de Garp là, ton grand-père est pire qu'une sangsue quand on apparait dans sa ligne de mire et je sais de quoi je parle ! Se plaint gentiment la plus âgée.**

 **-Tu as déjà combattue papi ?**

 **-Combattue, non mais dans d'autres circonstances que je ne dirais pas, oui.**

Ace bouda un instant dans son coin mais oublia bien vite quand sa tante lui tendit une brochette. Les commandants ayants bien évidemment entendus les retrouvailles furent tout de même surpris que la tante de leur frère soit une personne comme elle. Mais une question se posa soudainement dans la tête du Roux : Si c'est la tante d'Ace, elle est la sœur de qui ? Lors de leur rencontre la jeune avait piquée sa curiosité avec son caractère à la fois attachant et mystérieux ce qui est loin de déplaire à l'Empereur. Mais cela ne réponds pas à sa question. Pour le rouquin il serait impossible qu'elle soit la sœur de Roger puisque celui-ci lui avait confié que sa mère était morte après sa naissance et il est tout autant impossible que ça soit grande sœur…

N'y tenant plus L'Empereur explosa.

 **-De qui es-tu la sœur ?**

Direct, franc et sans façon de détourner la question. Celle-ci sembla ne pas vraiment plaire à la concernée qui lui lança un regard désabusé puis souffla en voyant que pratiquement tout le monde attendait la réponse.

 **-Je suis la grande sœur de Gol D. Roger.**

 **-Impossible** , répondit immédiatement Le Roux, **tu devrais avoir plus cinquante ans.**

 **-Un humain, oui. Mais une personne de mon espèce, non, contredit elle sèchement au roux** , légèrement agacée du ton sec qu'il avait employait en la coupant.

 **-Et qu'est-ce que tu es sinon ?** Dit Barbe Blanche méfiant.

 **-ça je ne vous le direz pas, bonne nuit.**

La jeune femme partie agacée de devoir se justifier de la sorte. Elle parcoure la forêt cherchant un coin tranquille jusqu'à tomber sur un petit lac entouré par la forêt omniprésente et les bruits des insectes nocturnes.

 **Point de vue Aria**

Je me déchausse pour m'asseoir à même le sol et laisser mes pieds dans l'eau tout en posant mon dos sur un arbre derrière moi. Je reste comme ça un moment lorsque je sentis le haki des rois. Par réflexe j'ouvris les yeux et trancha avec ma faux que j'avais prise en faisant un détour au bateau mais fut surprise que l'intrus arrête mon attaque.

 **-Eh! Je ne viens pas t'attaquer!** Dit la voix de l'intrus que je reconnue comme appartenant à celle de Shanks.

Je ne répondis pas, il sortit de l'ombre et entra dans l'eau retirant facilement et rapidement pour être en face de moi

'' _Pas con les sandales_ '' remarquais-je.

 **-J'étais curieux de savoir ce qui avait ici** , se défend il en rangeant son sabre, j'en fis de même avec ma faux que je pose à côté de moi.

Je détourne la tête.

 **-Maintenant que tu as vu, tu peux partir** , dis-je plus sec que je ne l'aurais voulue.

 **-Pourquoi ? Ma présence te dérange-t-elle?**

 **-Quelqu'un qui débarque le haki à fond ne donne pas envies de rester longtemps avec elle.**

Il recule un peu, se concentra et baissa son haki.

 **-Et maintenant ?** Dit-il, amusé.

 **-J'ai envie d'être seule** , Dis-je un peu déçue par moi-même me souvenant l'état de faiblesse dans lequel mon passé m'impose.

 **-Tu es très convaincante dis donc! Ce n'est tu veux mais tu dois. Je me trompe ?**

Vexée d'être prise aussi facilement je me tourne complètement sur le côté me trouvant à la limite du sol, un seul mouvement et je tombe à l'eau.

 **-Cela ne te concerne pas de toute manière!**

 **-Pas de chance pour toi je me souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé i ans et je sais pourquoi tu te réfugie ici…** Continue-t-il toujours plus amusé, **malgré le fait que c'est grâce à Ben que je m'en souviens**.

- **…**

- **Allons ne le prend pas mal!** Ricana Shanks.

Ne voulant plus le regarder je me tourne encore plus jusqu'à être sur le bord. J'entendis du bruit et je jette un œil sur ce qu'il fout et je recule me retrouvant dans l'eau en le voyant se déshabiller, gardant le caleçon et entrer dans l'eau. Attiré par le bruit de ma chute il se retourna et me vis le cul dans l'eau et le corps mouillé. Je peste contre le pirate ne le voyant pas déglutir difficilement et retourner. Ne voyant pas son manège je me relève.

 **-Rahh mon pantalon!**

Je commence à l'enlever quand je sentis une main se poser sur mon bras, je sursaute l'ayant complètement oublié et me retourne lui demandant qu'est qu'il avait et reculais-je et retomba dans l'eau en le voyant si peu habiller... Bordel il est... putain de sexy cet humain. Je me relève ayant la ferme intention de l'engueuler en me relevant même si je suis plutôt perturbée et déstabilisée, je le regarde dans les yeux.

 **-Mais ça va pas de te déshabiller comme ça** , dis Shanks et moi en même temps.

 **-Pardon mais regarde qui est le plus déshabillé de nous!**

 **-Et tu allais faire de même! Tu n'a pas de pudeur ?**

 **-Et toi non plus** , renchéris-je.

 **-Je suis un homme un moi toi une-** , me contredit il avant que je ne le coupe brusquement outrée.

 **-Une femme est alors ?!**

 **-Et alors?!**

Mais il s'arrête dans son élan quand il me vit commencer à partir ayant remis mon bas. Je ne veux pas rester avec cet homme à qui je dois quelque chose, les Hommes sont fourbes et feront tous pour avoir ce qu'ils veulent mais ce qui me contrarie le plus est le fait que… j'ai une dette envers lui.

Je passe discrètement sur mon navire que les gars avaient déplacé à côté des autres équipages et souris en voyant ceux de gardes endormi. J'entre donc dans ma cabine, me lave et me change. Ça ne sert à rien de m'endormir, je suis insomniaque mais bizarrement ce soir après avoir à peine touché mon matelas mes paupières se ferme d'elles même et me plonge dans un souvenir profond.

 **Vers Shanks**

L'homme à la chevelure de feu serra les poings ne montrant pas sa déception, il releva la tête vers les étoiles le sourire manquant sur son visage et retourna auprès des siens finissant la soirée sur le sol de sa cabine n'ayant pas réussis à atteindre le lit.

* * *

* Alcool: Je parle du désinfectant et non la boisson.

*Tenue habituelle: Allez voir mon profil et si jamais j'efface la note je parle de la photo que j'ai posté sur Deviantart (mon pseudo est le même)

*Tadaima: Veux dire ''je suis de retour'', désolée ceux qui n'aimerons pas mais je trouvais que ça rajouter un côté touchant -mignon- à la scène. :)

Tant d'attente pour ça, j'ai eu un mal fou à écrire ce chapitre mais il est là et maintenant que tout est débloqué je vais de ce pas écrire la suite tranquillement avec fluidité. Quand à la façon que Shanks et Aria ce sont rencontré sera un hors-séries, je m'explique:

Je vais faire des petits hors-séries -qui serons entre deux chapitres n'influençant pas la sortie du chapitre suivant- comme je l'ai dis dans le chapitre précédent, se serons des fragmentent du passé d'Aria, un exemple qui arrivera: La fin de la grossesse et la naissance de Luffy. Ainsi que plein de petits passages comme ça et la rencontre entre Shanks et Aria devrait arriver plus tard.

Bref dites moi en commentaire quel fragmentent de souvenir voulez-vous connaître en premier?

Merci énormément ceux qui vont lire ce chapitre et à bientôt!

T.


	5. Chapter 4: Une Sepha

**Bien le bonjour tout le monde! Je suis encore désolée de l'attente mais il est là! Je suis malheureusement occupée : travail. Qu'est-que je donnerais pour redevenir adolescente... Mais bon!**

 **Désolée il est plus court mais je n'écrit pas en fonction du nombre de mot par chapitre mais par les actions qui doivent se passer dedans -et ça vous allez très vite le comprendre x).**

* * *

 **J'ai fais une faute,** **l'histoire n'a pas fait 127 vue mais 1,606 vue, oui je suis une idiote professionnelle!**

 **Merci aux review!**

* * *

 **Réponse aux guest:**

 **suriicate: Bonjour/ Bonsoir, merci énormément ton commentaire m'a beaucoup boosté à finir le chapitre, merci! Merci aussi d'avoir donné ton point de vue que tu as de l'histoire! Voici la suite. Je te rends tes bisous qui claquent xD**

* * *

 **Ps: Désolé d'avoir posté et supprimé le chapitre, bug de mon ordi.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4: Une Sepha**

Deux mois sont passés et l'affaires avance bien. L'alliance entre les trois équipages se passe elle aussi bien allant jusqu'à certains à dormir dans le navire d'un autre équipage ce qui ne déplaît pas aux capitaines. Bien évidemment il y eu des accrochages mais rien de sérieux. Tout allait pour le mieux pour cette alliance, Le Roux et Ace restaient les comiques de la coalition, amusant les équipages et montrant un lien, avant, inexistant.

Mais pour l'Empereur manchot il y avait un problème : L'Impératrice aux cheveux violets le fuyait. Après les réunions elle disparaissait à la vitesse semblable à celle de son second qui lors d'une soirée plutôt arrosée avait avoué être un vampire –choquant au passage quelques-uns. L'idée qu'elle était comme le vampire aux cheveux jais lui avait paru évident mais ce dernier avait niait que ce n'était pas le cas sinon d'après celle-ci elle serait sien –n'oublions pas qu'il était saoul à ce moment là-, ce qui renvoya Shanks au point de départ. Enfin jusqu'à que les nouvelles primes arrivent. Ce fut un choc quand l'ancienne prime d'Aria fut révélée avec une belle prime de 800, 000, 000 de berrys, moins que lui* à son grand bonheur même si le fait qu'elle soit une femme à l'apparence frêle lui est plombé sa prime mais le plus inquiétant était le nom que la marine lui avait donné : Gol D. Aria, la tortionnaire. La concernée avait simplement haussé les épaules en guise de réponse et était repartie avec son avis de recherche dans la main.

Shanks s'appuya contre la rambarde fixant aussi discrètement qu'il pouvait la jeune femme parlé avec le roux aux yeux turquoise. La dite jeune femme tourna son regard vers lui mais le détourna vite et partit dans les tréfonds de son navire où tout le monde aimait aller, même lui. Peut-être était le fait qu'il y est une touche féminine qui les attiraient. Il soupira et vit l'autre Empereur le fixer, un regard de reproche.

 **-C'est pas comme ça que tu arriveras à te faire pardonner gamin** , dit Barbe Blanche ne connaissant pas la cause de ces fuites en continuité.

- **Le problème est là, je n'ai rien fait pour qu'elle me fuie**.

Il eut un silence où tout deux réfléchissait, il fallait que cette alliance se passe bien et une tension entre deux Empereurs était tout, sauf acceptable.

 **-Peut-être qu'elle ne t'apprécie tout simplement pas** , lâcha l'homme le plus fort du monde faisant étouffer le roux avec sa propre salive.

 **-Pas possible, avant qu'on ne reprenne la mer on s'était quitté dans de bonne circonstance…** Contredit le manchot plus pour se rassurer lui-même.

 **-Et puis je n'ai rien dis de méchant ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle me détesterait, tout le monde m'aime après tout…** Bouda comme un gamin Le Roux dans son coin.

 **Vers Aria**

La jeune femme aux yeux d'or entra dans son bureau où Nevra l'attendait. Ses yeux améthyste la fixaient avec un regard sérieux. Elle soupira et ferma la porte derrière elle sentant qu'une conversation qui allait la mettre en rognealla commencer.

 **Vers le pont**

Au pont Nadia et Marco discutaient amicalement faisant doucement connaissance, la blonde platine ne pouvait expliquer ce sentiment qui grandissait en elle, pas un sentiment d'amour qu'elle avait eu pour son mari des années en arrière mais plus un instinct qu'un sentiment qu'elle ressentait avec ses sœur et Riko : L'instinct maternelle. L'utilisatrice du fruit du démon de la glace pensa à son petit garçon, un petit blondinet aux beaux yeux marron comme elle. Son cœur se serra en pensant que maintenant il devait être un bel homme avec une famille et qu'il avait dû vieillir sans elle…

- **Nadia ?** Appela Marco en percevant le trouble de l'esprit.

 **-Ce n'est rien je pensais seulement à mon fils…**

 **-Ton fils ?** Demanda le blond à la coupe d'ananas.

 **-Oui avant que je ne meurs j'avais un petit garçon** , dit-elle l'émotion dans les yeux.

 **-Il s'appelle comment ?** Interrogea cette fois Barbe Blanche doucement, comprenant la peine de l'esprit.

 **-Je ne sais plus… En étant aux services d'Aria et de revenir ''à la vie''… Certains de nos souvenirs ont étaient effacés. Je sais seulement qu'il avait mes yeux et des cheveux blonds mais cela remonte à plus de quarante-cinq ans maintenant… Il doit être vieux, peut-être mort même…**

Un silence s'installa, Ben tourna la tête vers la rambarde pour connaître la réaction de son capitaine mais ne le trouva pas, une idée d'où il pourrait être le fit sourire intérieurement, ce qui n'échappa à Chai qui regarda au même endroit où le second du Roux regardait mais ne comprit pas.

 **De retour vers Aria**

Nevra venait à peine de partir du bureau laissant la jeune femme avec une lourde décision à choisir. Elle soupira fermant, rangeant le nouveau dossier et alla dans sa cabine. Elle regarda rapidement dans un vieux mais gros et épais livre. Tournant et tournant les pages jusqu'à s'arrêter sur une en particulière, elle commença à lire les premières lignes quand un bruit de pas la fit fermer le livre brusquement et se retourner montrant Shanks, debout, devant elle. Elle se tendit automatiquement et le fixa avec méfiance.

 **-Que puis-je faire pour toi Shanks ?** Se renseigna la Sepha*

 **-Je n'apprécie pas quand les gens m'évitent encore moins quand je ne connais pas la raison** , lâcha-t-il avec une pointe de colère en la fixant de ses yeux argenté dans les siens, or.

 **-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…** Répondit-elle pensant pouvoir le déstabiliser.

 **-Ne me prend pas pour un idiot** , réplique-t-il, **cela se voit très bien. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?**

Elle resta abasourdie de cette question et tourna la tête. Bien sûr qu'elle l'évitait. Pour une simple et stupide raison qu'elle ne voulait côtoyer ou se lier une amitié avec les personnes à qui elle leurs devaient quelques choses : les humains sont fourbes et sans gêne !

Shanks voyant qu'elle était plongée dans ses pensées regarda un peu l'endroit où il était : Une chambre moyenne un lit double en face de la porte où l'on rentre avec deux chevets sur chaque côté. Un petit coffre faisant la largeur du lit au bout de ce dernier, un placard où elle devait rangé ses vêtements ou autres. Sur le mur en bois à gauche de la porte face à une autre porte qui devait être la salle de bain. Et dernièrement le plus impressionnant était la vitrine au même mur que le placard mais à droite de la porte où trônait deux belles armes.

Shanks s'approcha de ces dernières et scruta les armes. Une rapière à la garde verte émeraude et l'étui rouge flamboyant. La deuxième est surement la plus intéressante, une grosse épée noire et rouge. Une garde élégante mais la lames avait des traits en formes d'épis de maïs mais l'Empereur n'arrivait pas à mettre la main sur quel type d'arme s'était. Une main se posa à côté de lui sur la vitre le faisant se relever après s'être légèrement penché pour regarder les armes.

 **-Je te dois des excuses** , commença à parler la plus petite, **j'ai été trop méfiante avec toi.**

 **-A cause de quoi ?** Demanda le roux ne sachant de toujours pas de quoi il était question.

 **-Pour… avant…** Répondit-elle timidement, tout courage enfuit.

Le Roux qui s'était rapproché d'elle s'éloigna et éclata de rire.

 **-Tu parle de ça ! Ahah ! Allons Aria t'es vraiment trop à cheval sur tout ce qui est dettes et faveurs.** Taquina Shanks sidéré qu'elle lui fasse la tête pour ça, **si mon navire aurait coulé je suis sûr que tu nous aurais aidés.**

Aria détourna le regard réfléchissant à son attitude qu'elle avait pris envers Shanks, c'était elle qui avait mis cette barrière inutilement et avait créé une faille entre eux. Elle sortit de ses pensées en voyant une main apparaitre devant elle la faisant reculer la tête. La demi ange regarda l'homme devant elle puis la main qu'il lui tendait et la prit finalement, un fin sourire sur ses lèvres.

 **-On reprend du début ?**

 **-Hum**. Lui répond-elle son sourire s'agrandissant.

 **-Bien dans ce cas, enchanté je suis Shanks, et vous jeune demoiselle ?**

Il fit une courbette maladroite qui eut l'effet de faire rire Aria. Se redressant, il lui fait un clin d'œil.

 **-Moi de même mon chère je me nomme Aria,** répond la violette qui s'était calmée.

Les deux se fixèrent, leurs regards encrait dans celui de l'autre jusqu'à qu'un cri déchirant les fassent réagirent et sursauter en même temps.

 **-MONSTRE MARIN EN VUE !**

Ils sortirent de la cabine et courut à travers les innombrables couloirs du bateau. Shanks qui suivait Aria ne connaissant pas aussi bien le navire qu'elle et l'avouerait un jour qu'il avait pris un bon moment pour trouver la chambre de cette dernière. Ils débouchèrent finalement sur le pont dévoilant un monstre à centaine de bras noir et plusieurs yeux lumineux rouges sang. Un détail frappa de plein fouet Aria en voyant un tatouage qu'elle connaissait que trop bien. Autour d'une des tentacules ornait un tatouage aussi rouge et lumineux que ses yeux en forme tribale, signe de l'appartenance directe des enfers et donc du Diable. La jeune femme aux yeux or cacha sa cuisse où un bandage enroulait celle-ci. L'homme le plus fort du monde en voyant Aria rester au même endroit vit la femme cacher quelque chose grâce à sa cape mais ne fit aucune remarque.

 **-Capitaine !** Hurla Nevra.

Un bras l'attaqua mais rencontra le vide. Aria avait reculé au dernier moment mais la bête n'en avait pas fini avec elle et lui envoya plusieurs de ses bras qui s'écrasa dans son magnifique planché au fur à mesures qu'elle faisait des saltos arrière faisant marcher sa souplesse.

 **-Tu commence sérieusement à m'énerver toi…** Cracha l'Impératrice et lança un regard à son précieux planché.

La jeune femme glissa sa main sur la barrette de nacre blanc qu'elle enleva et la tint fermement jusqu'à que la barrette ne se mette à briller et prendre la forme de sa fidèle faux. La deuxième restait accrocher son éternel chignon qui ne laissait passer que deux fines mèches qui encadrait son visage. Ne faisant pas attention aux regards sur elle, elle lança un regard vers Lindo qui s'affairait à créer un portail pour envoyer cet être des ténèbres là d'où il venait, c'est-à-dire : les enfers. D'un mouvement agile et mesuré il créa un cercle remplit de plusieurs symbole que personne à part lui ne peut lire et un vaste trou apparus derrière le monstre. La bête en voyant le commandant roux à terre et sans défense, la chose envoya droit vers lui tous ses bras qui furent stoppé d'un puissant sabre.

 **-Shanks…** murmura Aria en voyant le rouquin sauver son commandant devant ses yeux.

Lindo bien que surpris, se repris et continua d'élargir le trou pour que la bête protectrice des enfers puisse attraper le monstre et l'emmener avec elle dans le monde des flammes. Shanks se battait pour protéger Lindo et est aidé de d'autres personnes à ses côté. Aria quant à elle attendait, attendait le signale, en position derrière son protégé repoussant les bras encombrants.

 **-Capitaine je n'y arrive pas, le trou est assez grand mais il est trop loin il faut qu'on le pousse dedans !** expliqua le rouquin aux yeux turquoise épuisé et aux bords de l'inconscience.

Barbe blanche laissa une de ses attaques des tremblements qui fit seulement reculer le monstre noir. Le coup de Barbe Blanche avait créé une faille sous les pieds du monstre le faisant basculer mais le bougre s'était retenu grâce aux bateaux faisant dangereusement tanguer les navires.

 **-Aria ! Maintenant !** Cria Chai qui elle et ses sœur devait couper le plus de bras possible.

Elle hocha la tête et se plaça devant la bête, un regard confiant et impénétrable, presque hautain. Elle laissa la chaleur la submergée pour ensuite la diffusée sur elle l'enveloppant dans un cocon intouchable. Ces cheveux ce lâchèrent remontant délicatement aux dessus d'elle comme si la gravitée n'était plus. Son pouvoir à ce moment se manifesta et son corps devint blanc, un blanc pur si pur que même un nouveau née ne l'était pas autant qu'elle.

C'était son pouvoir, sa part d'elle, le pouvoir des anges.

Elle sentit un organe particulier bouger en dessous sa peau réclamant de sortir à l'aire libre. Des ailes. Les ailes étaient collées à sa cage thoracique dans une poche à eux, comme le placenta. Aria se pencha légèrement et les libera de leurs poche étroite. Ses yeux se fendirent sous ses paupières fermées et sa puissance augmenta, le monstre se tourna vers elle prêt à la tuer, elle si petite, fragile, un être à l'apparence si pur.

Mais tout cela cassa quand elle ouvrit les yeux et quand d'un moment vif presque trop rapide à l'œil nu des humains Aria tendit sa main vers le monstre, laissa sortir un halo d'une puissance impressionnante se fracasser sur la bête a tentacules qui recula, recula et recula jusqu'à tomber la tête la première dans le trou des enfers où les humains et autres virent des tentacules mais plus grosses et menaçante capturer la créature qui dans un hurlement déchirant sombra.

Aria soupira et laissa une légère vague parcourir les bateaux qui soignèrent les petites blessures. Finalement après avoir profité de la chaleur et du confort que lui procurait son pouvoir, la jeune femme toucha le sol et la couche protectrice explosa laissant de nouveau la violette respirer l'air salé par l'océan.

 **-Un ange** , déclara Barbe Blanche faisant revenir sur Terre son esprit embrumé par son pouvoir envoutant.

Elle se retourna vers l'Empereur jetant un regard à ses amies qui lui lancèrent un regard amusé.

 **-Pas tout à fait** , répondit elle simplement.

 **-Non effectivement, tu avais les yeux fendus et avait les deux canines qui se sont agrandit, dans ce cas tu serais un genre d'hybride.**

'' _Ce mec est une machine._ ''

 **-Une Sepha, exacte.**

 **-Et une Sepha bientôt morte~** , chantonna une voix féminine faisant rétracter tous les muscles d'Aria.

* * *

*: Pour moi Shanks à une prime de 850,000,000 Berrys

*Sepha: Se sera l'appellation de demi ange/ demi démon.

 **J'espères que Aria ne fait pas Mary-Sue, c'est la dernière chose que je voudrais mais de toute façon je réserve plein de chose à Aria...**

 **Dites moi au passage si il y a des fautes!**

 **Les explications sur ses gènes arrivent au chapitre prochain à moitie** **intitulé:** Une famille tueuse et surprise! ( **Le ''Surprise!'' Fait vraiment partie du titre** )

 **Merci d'avoir patienté,**

 **N'hésitez pas à poser vos question à au prochain chapitre,**

 **T.**


	6. Chapitre 5: Famille tueuse et Surprise!

**Bonsoir/Bonjour ! Je sais cela fait peut-être deux mois maintenant mais tant que je ne le dis pas, même si ça fait un an, l'histoire ne sera pas abandonnée ! Donc ne vous inquiétez pas !**

 **Bref passons à l'histoire ! Vous allez savoir qui est cette personne…**

* * *

 **Ps : Finalement n'ayant pas beaucoup le temps les fragments de souvenirs d'Aria seront directement dans les chapitres, donc beaucoup de flash-back dans ce chapitre –et les prochains- !**

* * *

 **Réponse aux reviews:**

 **Suricaaate** : Ce n'est rien ! Pour le problème de virgules c'est tout simplement quand je copie mon texte de Word à qui change certains trucs que je ne remarque pas… (La faute à était corrigée, merci ! –je me suis moi-même brulée les yeux en me relisant-) Tu ne m'as absolument pas vexée, je te remercie même de me prévenir de mes propres erreurs, en espérant que cette suite te plaise !

Quatre gros bisous qui claquent son père.

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : une famille tueuse et Surprise !**

Aria se retourna vers la femme qui venait de parler. Une femme plus jeune qu'Aria, de longs cheveux bordeaux et des yeux dorés comme ceux de la violette.

- **Eris…** Grinça Aria.

- **Salut… grande-sœur.**

- **Comment es-tu venue ici démone ? C'est toi qui as créé la faille entre les deux mondes ?!** Comprit Aria.

- **Ga-gné~** , roucoule d'amusement la jeune sœur.

- **Je suppose que tu es là pour me tuer ?**

 **-Encore gagné ! Père est très contrarié que tu es fait ta vie parmi les humains et que tu es eu un enfant avec un humain… dégoutant !** Cracha avec dégout la noiraude.

- **Je fais ce que je veux de ma vie et si tu oses te mettre sur mon chemin ou me faire quoi que ce soit le Diable t'éliminera !** Paniqua légèrement Aria, pas très rassurée de devoir faire face à son père qui est bien plus puissant qu'elle.

- **Le Diable, ton boss, hein ?** Souffla Eris d'ennui, je l'avais oublié lui. **Il va bientôt mourir !** Cria-t-elle sans prévenir faisant sursauter les personnes présentes, les yeux emplis de folie.

Aria lança un regard choqué à Nevra et ses commandantes qui étaient resté en retrait mais qui n'était absolument pas sûrs que la santé mentale d'Eris soit saine.

- **Que veux-tu dire ?** Posa finalement l'Impératrice ne lâchant pas sa sœur du regard.

- **Tu va très bientôt être aux services de Sulfus, notre père.**

- **Même si mon-, enfin notre père est puissant, il ne fait pas le poids contre le Diable.**

- **Pas actuellement mais bientôt il le sera ET IL TUERA TOUS QUI SERONT ATRAVERS SON CHEMIN !** Hurla de nouveau la démone, **mais pour l'instant TU VAS MOURIR !**

Elle sauta sur Aria qui avant même de riposter se retrouva violement à terre, sous sa sœur. La violette arrêta de justesse la dague en plaçant sa main devant son visage laissant l'arme transpercer sa main et quelques gouttes de son propre sang couler sur son visage. De sa main droite libre, elle l'entoura de son pouvoir lumineux et lui balança au visage, l'envoyant à l'autre du bateau. Aria arracha le couteau resté dans sa main et se soigna rapidement en enlevant le sang sur son visage avant de daiguener ses deux faux laissant tomber son chignon pour révéler ses longs cheveux violets arrivant au bas du dos.

- **Comme c'est touchant, tu tiens cette couleur de cheveux de ta maman** , ricana bêtement Eris qui l'attaqua encore.

Cette fois Aria stoppa ses deux dagues par ses faux créant des étincelles. Elles se fixèrent dans le blanc des yeux avant de se projeter en arrière pour se rencontrer de nouveau commençant une nouvelle série d'attaque plus puissante, rapide et fourbes.

Lindo regarda sa chef se battre essayant de rouvrir comme il pouvait la porte des enfers, mais en vain. Ses forces l'on quitté et il devait s'appuyer sur la rambarde pour ne pas tomber. Le roux aux yeux turquoises regarda autours de lui mais personnes ne devait s'interférer dans le combat, c'est un duel entre son capitaine et sa sœur.

La bataille entre les deux sœurs faisaient rage mais on voyait que la plus grande avait l'avantage jusqu'à que qu'une grande porte n'apparaisse derrière Eris ne l'aspire littéralement.

- **C'est quoi ce bordel…** Se demanda Aria en voyant l'immense porte engloutir son ennemie.

Après quelques inspections et voyant le porte qui ne voulait se refermer, Aria s'approcha lentement. Sa cuisse la fit soudain sursauter pour voir à travers le bandage les écriteaux s'allumer comme le monstre un peu plus tôt. Aria regarda rapidement son second qui secouait la tête de gauche à droite.

- **Je reviens** , dit simplement la violette en entrant.

Les portes se refermèrent derrière elle et la Sepha descendit prudemment les marches qui descendaient en spirale. Après quelques minutes de marche la femme aux yeux d'or tomba sur une autre porte plus grande et plus massive que l'ancienne. Prenant son courage à deux mains Aria poussa la porte et entra dans une immense salle où un trône était au fond avec son occupant dessus.

- **Je suis là Ethan** , signala Aria déjà lasse.

L'homme sur le trône ouvrit ses yeux verts et passa sa main dans ses cheveux rouge, drôle de mélange quand la personne devant Aria était en fait le roi des enfers.

- **Aria, Aria, Aria** , commença le Roi, **j'ai appris qu'un démon qui plus est ta sœur avait échappé à mon étroite surveillance et que tu as failli à ta mission.**

- **Ma mission est de réparer les failles entre les deux mondes pour la sécurité des êtres vivants vivant sur Terre et non corriger votre négligence !** Répliqua La D.

Un courant d'air passa près d'elle et tourna la tête vers sa gauche en voyant le dieu à côté d'elle qui n'avait pas l'air très content…

- **N'oublie pas qui est ton maître Aria, si tu es encore vivante c'est grâce à moi ! Toi et tes congénères de Sepha êtes renier du Paradis et je vous ai recueillis dans mon royaume.**

- **Je n'ai jamais voulus être dans ton royaume c'est pour cela que j'ai renoncé aux pouvoir des démons à celui des anges !**

- **C'est vrais que comparé aux autres tu es la seule à choisir la lumière à l'obscurité** , réfléchit Ethan, **mais même avec cela,** **Aria, tu m'appartiens** , murmura-t-il à son oreille provoquant un frisson d'horreur.

* * *

 **Flash Back & PDV Aria**

 _Je suis de nouveau face à cet homme, son regard rouge me transperce mais cette fois je suis seule face à lui._

 _-_ _ **Tu es bien au courant que ce que tu me demande est beaucoup, Aria ?**_

 _-_ _ **Oui, je le sais, mais je ne veux pas les laisser dans cette injustice, répondis-je la boule au ventre.**_

 _-_ _ **Si je résume bien tu me demande de ressusciter six personnes ?**_

 _ **-Ou-Oui.**_

 _ **-Je veux bien le faire mais il me faut quelque chose en échange… Tu comprends Aria ?**_ _Chuchota Ethan en attrapant une mèche de mes cheveux entre ses doigts en ne me lâchant pas du regard._

 _-_ _ **Oui**_ _, finis-je par dire._

 _-_ _ **Ce que je veux**_ _, dit-il en s'approchant de mon oreille assez près pour que son souffle caresse ma peau,_ _ **c'est ta première fois.**_

 _Je me fige, mes yeux s'écarquille et je me sens trembler entre ses bras qui venait de m'enserrait la taille._

 _-_ _ **Prendre la première d'une telle créature comme toi, serait… jouissif**_ _, murmura-t-il maintenant contre mon cou où il posa sa bouche._

 _-_ _ **D'a-d'accord**_ _, accepte-je les larmes aux yeux._

 _-_ _ **Très bon choix…Aria.**_

 **Fin Flash Back**

* * *

- **Je sais** , déclarais-je en reculant, **mais ce n'est pas ma faute si un portail s'est ouvert ! Je n'ai fait que mon devoir en ramenant ce monstre-là d'où il vient** !

- **Tu as oublié ta sœur, Aria.**

- **Lindo n'avait pas assez de force pour rouvrir une deuxième fois le portail, je suis désolée de ce problème, Ethan. Puis-je m'en aller maintenant ?** Dis-je agacée et pressée.

Le Diable me regarda un moment, irrité, avant de se retourner et de se rassoir sur son trône.

- **Va Aria mais n'oublie pas… tu m'appartiens !**

Je m'incline devant lui et remonte les escaliers que j'avais empruntés un peu plus tôt.

Je me retrouve de nouveau devant cette porte que j'ouvris et m'empressa de sortir des enfers, sauf que… Je ne sentis pas le sol de mon navire sous moi mais… le vide.

'' _Un jour je te tuerais Ethan! ''_

Je sentis mon corps tomber dans une chute libre. Je me tourne vers le sol et vis les navires pas très loin et la mer en dessous de moi.

Je remercie, personne, qu'à cause d'être ce que je suis,je n'ai pas de pouvoir particulier et donc que je ne sois bannie par les mers. Seuls des anges _**ou**_ Démon on des pouvoirs appelé fruit du démon chez les humains, nous, pauvres quatre Sepha qui existent dans le monde, n'avons ni droit aux fluide ni pouvoir particulier et nous ne pouvons même pas utiliser nos deux formes hybride, jeunes nous devons choisir entre ange ou démon et j'ai choisis ange. Je pousse un gémissement de douleur en me sentant pénétrer violement dans l'eau me coupant le souffle. Oui, nous sommes quatre êtres inutiles contrôlés par le maître des démons. Je me repris et remonte à la surface et me souvint difficilement.

* * *

 **Flash-Back**

 _Mon cœur bat si vite, fait qu'il ne soit pas trop tard !_

 _J'arrive devant le château et me précipite vers la cave où mon père enferme les prisonniers. Je cours dans les couloirs ignorant les cris des prisonniers. Même de l'intérieur j'entends l'orage et la pluie s'abattre. La pluie existe dans les enfers c'est assez étrange dit comme ça._

 _Heureusement la pluie ne camoufle un son en particulier, une chanson, pas n'importe laquelle celle que ma mère me chantait quand j'étais petite. Je m'approche de la cellule d'où proviens le chant et regarde cette femme, ma mère._

 _C'est long cheveux violets éparpillés autour d'elle certains tachetés de sang, de son sang. Elle s'arrêta de chanter et releva son regard azuré vers moi qui se remplir de larmes en me voyant._

 _-_ _ **Aria !**_ _Pleura-t-elle,_ _ **je t'en supplie Aria, ma fille, sauve le ! Sauve-le ! Il n'y est pour rien !**_

 _ **-Pourquoi le ferais-je, tu as trompé mon père**_ _, dis-je sèchement._

 _-_ _ **Je t'en supplie sauve ton frère, sauve Roger ! Je t'en conjure !**_ _Sanglota-t-elle encore plus en entendant les pas de mon père arriver vers nous._

 _Je regarde une dernière fois ma génitrice, prend une mèche de ses cheveux et l'embrasse pour montrer que quoi qu'elle est fait, elle reste ma mère._

 _Je pris délicatement mon frère et courus vers mon embarcation pour retourner vers le monde des humains, là-bas il sera hors d'atteinte._

 _J'arrive sur une île que je connais bien et m'approche doucement d'une maison remarquant qu'il pleuvait aussi ici. Je toque à la porte, regarda mon petit frère coller contre ma poitrine dormir doucement._

 _Je l'aimais déjà._

'' _Foutue sang angélique !'' Grognai-je intérieurement._

 _La porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître une jeune femme brune avec un nourrisson téter son sein._

 _-_ _ **Aria-san !**_ _S'exclame-t-elle avant de regarder Roger,_ _ **tu… C'est ton fils ?!**_

 _-_ _ **Mon petit frère, j'ai quelque chose à te demander, Sana-san, pourrait-tu t'occuper de lui pour moi ? Comme tu le sais je suis un pirate… Je ne peux pas m'en occuper.**_

 _Sana est une humaine et amie avec Portgas D. Amaryllis_ **1** _._

 _Elles sont mes seules amies, les seules à qui je peux confier cela._

 _-_ _ **Et bien, les gens vont trouver ça bizarre que j'ai deux enfants d'un coup…**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Sana-san, tu es sous ma protection alors quoi que tu deviennes nous serons toujours amies et tu resteras sous ma protection.**_ **2**

 _Elle me regarda un moment puis mon petit frère avant d'acquiescer doucement._

 _-_ _ **Attend je reviens**_ _, dit-elle en partant._

 _Je profite de ce court moment pour regarder mon petit frère et de le serrer tendrement contre moi tout en chantonnant la berceuse que chantait mélodieusement ma mère quelques heures plus tôt_

 _Sana revint vers moi les mains libre, me fixa avec un sourire doux._

 _-_ _ **Comment s'appelle-t-il ?**_

 _-_ _ **Gol D. Roger**_

 _-_ _ **Aria-san si il garde ce nom-**_

 _-_ _ **Non, Gol D. est et sera son seul nom de famille, je ne veux pas qu'il en porte un autre, Roger à le sang des Gol D. alors il le gardera**_ _, je refuse en pensant à ma mère qui doit être morte._

 _ **-Très bien.**_

 _Elle tendit ses mains vers moi et avec une lancinante douleur au cœur je confis mon unique frère entre les mains de mon amie._

 _-_ _ **Je dois y aller, merci, Sana-san.**_

 _ **-Tu peux revenir quand tu veux Aria-san, au revoir**_ _! Me fait Sana alors que je partais dos à elle._

 _-_ _ **Adieu**_ _, murmurai-je._

 **Fin Flash-Back**

* * *

Je nage vers le navire où je vis Nevra avec une serviette dans sa main, lisant en moi comme un livre ouvert. Lorsque j'ai abandonné mon frère Nev était le second du commandant de la première division donc le second de mon second et il fut logique que lorsque que mon ancien second soit partit, Nevra prenne sa place. Je monte et prends la serviette.

- **Décidément l'eau de mer est dégelasse** , je rigole.

- **Quelle idée de plonger dedans** , répondis malicieusement mon second vampire.

Je lui répondis par une pichenette sur le front le faisant ricaner.

- **Au fait je me suis absentée combien de temps ?**

- **Une semaine.**

Je grimace repensant que le temps dans les enfers passait plus lentement que sur Terre comme dans l'espace.

- **Aria, on pourrait avoir des explications ?** Demanda Shanks.

Je soupire doucement ne relevant pas le fait qu'il me parle si familièrement.

- **Ce que vous avez vu est un être des enfers qui n'aurait pas dût être là** , commençai-je en m'installant sur un tonneau face aux gens, **la fille que vous avez vus est ma sœur, une… démone** , articulai-je avec dégout. **Elle et les démons sont enfermés aux enfers et les anges aux cieux.**

- **Et pourquoi tu es là** , demanda Barbe Blanche.

- **Et bien je suis hybride et les deux camps ne savaient pas vraiment où me mettre donc je suis parmi vous, humains.**

Il me faut leur cacher le plus d'informations donc vaut mieux pas leur dire que je suis l'un des bras droit du Diable…

- **Et il y a d'autres monstres sur Terre** , posa Haruta en regardant Nevra.

- **Non. Nevra a mangé un fruit du démon donc il s'est fait viré des enfers.**

- **Bah merci…** Rouspéta le concerné.

- **Normalement il devait se faire tuer car il s'était échappé des enfers et avait mangé le fruit mais j'ai demandé à ce qu'il rejoigne mon équipage. Ils ont accepté comme vous pouvez le voir** , continuai-je.

Ce n'est que maintenant que je remarque un truc qui cloche.

- **Nev, tu n'aurais pas oublié de me dire quelque chose par hasard ?** Je demande méfiante.

Il se gratta la nuque un air battue au visage, j'ai visé juste !

- **Ok, ok** , dit-il avant de se pencher à mon oreille et de me souffler quelque chose qui me rendis heureuse.

- **C'est pas vrai !** Dis-je essayant tant bien que mal de cacher mon bonheur et d'être énervée à la fois, **je ne lui ai jamais donné l'ordre de venir !**

- **Allé Chef ! Ça fait longtemps, l'année dernière on n'a pas pu à cause de Kaido !**

- **D'accord, d'accord !** Cédai-je en sentant tous les regards sur moi, **mais tu prends toutes les responsabilités,** j'ajoute de suite.

Je vis Nev grimacer en sachant que s'était beaucoup mais accepta quand même d'un hochement de tête.

- **Dans combien de temps ils arrivent ?**

 **-Maintenant** , répondit le vampire en pointant à ma droite.

Je glisse mon regard vers où il pointait et souris doucement en voyant un bateau apparaitre.

- **Navire en vus !** Prévint –ou pas- le guet.

- **Qui est-ce ? Des marines** , demanda l'homme le plus fort du monde.

- **Nan ! C'est Kirito !** Annonça Dially, le sourire aux lèvres.

- **Le huitième commandant pour être plus exac** te, rectifia sa sœur jumelle.

- **Kirito l'épéiste noir ?** Demanda Vista, intéressé.

- **Oui, c'est lui** , affirma la capitaine.

- **Cela devient intéressant** **!** Fit le cinquième commandant de Barbe Blanche.

- **Quand ça parle d'épéiste de grosse pointure cela t'intéresse toujours, oï** , déclara Marco.

- **J'ai moi aussi envie de rencontrer le fameux épéiste à deux épées.**

 **Point de vue auteur**

Aria se racla la gorge faisant signe d'arrêter de parler ainsi de son commandant devant elle. Shanks eu un rire désolé en se frottant la nuque.

- **Quoiqu'il en soit je vais chercher quelqu'un** , finit par dire Aria en partant.

Elle partit laissant tout le monde dans le néant complet jusqu'à que Nadia comprenne et sourit.

Le bateau une fois près relia à l'aide de plusieurs planches le navire à celui mère. Un jeune homme descendit en premier, des cheveux noirs ébène comme ses iris perçants scrutant les personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il chercha du regard sa capitaine, absente, à son grand étonnement –sans le laisser voir sur son visage- alors que d'habitude la violette était l'une des premières à lui souhaiter bienvenue. Il tourna brusquement en remarquant une femme aux cheveux blonds accompagnée de la personne qu'il cherchait, cette dernière fermait les yeux de la blonde derrière elle.

- **Capitaine vous m'emmenez où ?** Demanda d'une voix douce la blonde.

- **Tu va bientôt le savoir** , répondit Aria en lançant un regard à Kirito qui se figea en s'arrêtant sur un détail, un gros détail.

Aria retira ses mains une fois devant le commandant redonnant la vue à la jeune femme, elle resta immobile en voyant son mari devant elle.

- **Kirito !** Pleura la femme en se jetant dans les bras de son mari.

- **Asuna…** Finit par dire Kirito toujours troublé par ce qu'il avait vu. **3**

Il repoussa doucement sa femme et fixa le ventre de celle-ci qui rougie fortement.

- **Tu… Comment ?** Bégaya-t-il.

Attendrie Asuna prit sa main et la posa sur son ventre arrondie tout en lui souriant tendrement. Le commandant se reprit et serra sa femme en faisant attention à son gros ventre.

- **Tu es enceinte de combien de mois ?**

 **-Sept mois.**

Le ténébreux écarquilla les yeux laissant exprimer cette fois sa surprise.

Même si elle ne voulait pas déranger ce moment fort, Aria tapota doucement l'épaule de l'épéiste pour attirer son attention. Le jeune homme se retourna, ayant oublié sa capitaine.

- **Va donc profiter de tes retrouvailles, je suis sûre que vous avez beaucoup à parler.**

- **Hum…** acquis le commandant en emmenant la future mère sur son navire pour parler plus posément.

Aria sourit tristement se rappelant de la fois où elle-même, elle a révélé être enceinte à Dragon…

* * *

 **Flash-back**

 **20 ans plus tôt**

 _La jeune femme courait comme si la mort la poursuivait vers une maison chaleureuse. Elle y entra refermant la porte brusquement derrière elle provoquant un bruit sourd en plus de sa respiration saccadée._

 _ **-Dragon !**_ _Appela-t-elle._

 _Elle se dirigea en suivant la bonne odeur et tomba sur son mari aux fourneaux, un charmant tablier autour de sa taille, le rendant pas très crédible pour le second d'un équipage pirate. Il se retourna la main entourant une poêle d'où provenait la bonne odeur._

 _ **-Un problème ?**_ _Demanda Dragon méfiant ayant l'habitude que sa femme ramène souvent des problèmes._

 _ **-Non, au contraire !**_ _Dragon leva un sourcil dubitatif,_ _ **Je te le dirais après !**_ _Minauda soudainement Aria surprenant son mari,_ _ **Dragon ! le repas !**_

 _Il revint sur Terre est sorti le repas du feu qu'il éteint avant de provoquer un incendie. Il regarda bizarrement sa femme qui partit vers la salle à manger mettre les couverts pour le repas. Dragon revint avec le repas finit et le couple mangea tranquillement._

 _Une fois le dîner finit, la vaisselle faite, Aria demanda à Dragon de s'assoir sur le divan et elle debout devant lui._

 _ **\- Dragon ça fait longtemps qu'on attend ça et… ça y est ! Je suis enceinte !**_ _Explosa de joie la violette._

 _Le futur père, lui, resta bouche bée avant d'enlaçait sa petite femme les larmes aux yeux._

 _ **-Après deux ans de tentatives, ça y est ? On va avoir notre bébé ?**_ _Demanda Dragon la voie tremblante._

 _ **-Oui…**_ _Pleura de joie Aria dans le cou de son mari._

 _L'homme aux cheveux noir caressa la joue inondée de larmes de sa femme avant de l'embrasser tendrement sur ses lèvres._

 _ **-Je t'aime**_ _, murmura-t-il son front contre le sien._

 _ **-Moi aussi, Dragon**_ _, répondit amoureusement la violette posant sa main sur celle de son mari qui avait posé celle-ci sur le ventre plat, où grandissait un être vivant,_ Luffy.

 **Fin Flash-Back**

* * *

1: **Amaryllis appartient à Mausu-chan qui m'a gentiment prêté son personnage, je vous conseil d'ailleurs d'aller lire son histoire: Soldat malgré moi. Un chef d'euvre à l'état pur! Merci à elle 3 !**

2: **Cette phrase est une phrase que j'ai déformé appartenant à Celmon, je la remercie de m'avoir donné son autorisation! Son histoire même si je sui sûre que vous la connaissez:** Désir de liberté. **Il n'y a pas de mot pour cette histoire génial!**

3: **Oui j'ai osé mettre Asuna enceinte de Kirito! Et alors?! XD**

* * *

 **J'ai bien aimé écrire ce chapitre malgré le fait qu'il est mis du temps à venir ainsi que les idées… Bref pour le prochain chapitre je n'ai pas encore de titre et je ne sais pas il arrivera mais normalement les chapitres sortiront plus rapidement quand je recevrais de nouveau mon ordi de la fac que j'ai cassé…**

 **Bon ! Voici la liste des commandant –mâle- avec le nom des mangas/animes d'où ils font partit. (J'ai préféré mettre des ''OC'' qui existent déjà pour vous faciliter à imaginer les personnages qui ne font pas partit de One Piece.)**

* * *

 **Commandant 8 :** Kirito, (et Asuna qui n'est une commandante) de Sword Art Online.

 **Commandant 9 :** Ikuto, de Shugo Chara.

 **Commandant 10 :** Usui, de Maid-sama.

 **Commandant 11 :** -Pas encore trouvé-.

 **Commandant 12 :** Toma, d'Amnesia.

 **Commandant 13 :** Tomoe, de hajimemashita kamisama .

 **Commandant 14 :** Archer, de Stay the night.

 **Commandant 15 :** Zen, d'Akagami no Shirayuikihime.

 **Commandant 16 :** Rei, de Code Breaker.

 **Commandant 17 :** Sasha,de seikon no qwaser (Attention cet animé n'est pas pour les plus jeune, ce n'est pas non plus un hentai mais attention !)

 **Commandant 18 :** Train, de Black Cat.

 **Commandant 19 :** Izaya, de Durarara.

 **Commandant 20 :** Lindo, de Dance with the Devils.

 **Commandant 21 :** Nova, d'Arcana Famiglia.

 **Commandant 22 :** Liberta, d'Arcana Famiglia aussi.

 **Commandant 23 :** Sinbad, de Magi.

 **Commandant 24 :** Blood, de Alice au _royaume_ de cœur.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu!**

 **A plus,**

 **T.**


End file.
